


Blood Drunk Humans

by Cxmill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Creeper Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Has Friends, Derek Hale Has Nightmares, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek doesn’t remember, Deucalion (Teen Wolf) is Not Blind, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), He uses the glasses to check out Peter’s arse, Hunter Argents, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey is a Puppy, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Lydia realises, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Pack Feels, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott’s Pack - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski has Long Hair, Stiles Stilinski has tattoos, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is feral, Stiles is older than everyone combined, Stiles kills Isaac’s dad, Stiles stilinski had Mallen streaks? Streak? It’s a fat streak, Stiles was childhood friends with Derek, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Undead Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, We Die Like Men, aka he proposed with something dumb and derek agreed, he does not conform to the idea of being subtle, he has lots of teeth and mind powers, he is very angry he cannot legally drink, he isn’t sneaky, he kinda uses death as a drug??, his hair is curly, it probably is, it’s nOt sTrEsS, just straight up stab and run, kind off???, more for dignity, no regrets, stress of being formed in the womb, they get worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxmill/pseuds/Cxmill
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is old, older than what many people may think. Being born under a blood moon back when the world was so incredibly young he was birthed to the world as a Grim. Grims, beings that are ancient, powerful even. When his best friend gets bitten by an alpha and the threat of hunters looms over not only Scott’s but also his own head, Stiles must join together with a pack of wolves to protect those he loves, even if it means showing the wolves what he truly is, even if it means he spills human blood.OrStiles is a vampire who could not keep his fucking face out of the media throughout the years. The Argents, damn their souls, decided to try to take out him while trying to do whatever is on their shady looking calander  and Stiles is having none of it.+ the pack doesn’t know why Stiles hasn’t died yet and why most supernatural creatures decide to not try kill him.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 38
Kudos: 315





	1. Blood Moon

Vampires, written into history as monsters. Apparently vampires are supposed to be ethereal beautiful beings with pale skin, red eyes, tall, sharp fangs and claws, living in some fancy big house with a shit tun of money with no reflection and some poor lass dangling in their grasp after fainting due to blood loss and so maybe that’s why Stiles had been confused at the tender age of five when his mother had told him  
“Kochanie, baby, your favourite tomato juice isn’t tomato juice, it’s blood hunny, rabbits blood...we’re vampires.”  
You see, at that age Stiles had already fallen into the trap of mythology, having only been told folk tales and fairy tales as bed time stories led the kid to love mythology, he would go to the library and read as many books as he could on the subject, he would stay up late and watch Merlin in Sundays from a streaming website and he would spend any money he got on books about mythology, he had learnt Vampires were bad, they killed people, he knew they were bad. Stiles had come to the conclusion that his mother had lied to him because he loved garlic bread, to the point where he would wake up late at night, run downstairs and gorge himself on the garlic bread in the bread bin, to the point he would throw up after eating around a loaf and a half then eat more and the fact that he wasn’t a bad person, he wasn’t tall, nor was he handsome and he had brown eyes, not red. Even after watching his mother explain how to drink blood from a rabbit and the best way to drain blood and keep it chilled he still didn’t believe her not even when she flashed his teeth at him. At the age of six he decided to do some research, research being going to the local bar during the day and watching vampire films and tv shows. Also at the age of six his mum and dad had taken him to the beach and he lost some of his teeth because some fucktard elbowed him in the face, he ended up crying most of the time but his mother had said his new teeth would grow through sharper than before, sharp enough to easily pierce human flesh. At the age of seven he met uncle Deucalion, he had then learnt that Deucalion was named after the man in the Greek myth, he got so excited because being named after a person in a myth was the coolest thing in his eyes. Then uncle Deaucalion kept on coming over and he was told about his mother’s frontotemporal dementia, he spent a lot of time with uncle Deucalion actually, finding out over time that not only was he a werewolf but also apparently in love with a man called Peter although apparently Peter didn’t know. Claudia died quickly but it wasn’t pleasant, when Duke wasn’t there he had to take care of his mother even when she shoved him down the stairs, stabbed him, screamed at him, hit him, called him a monster, threw up over him, whispered how she didn’t love him and almost shoot him because she thought he was trying to kill her which he wasn’t..he was just trying to get her to drink. His dad got drunk, he was fine with it at first and tried to stop him except then his dad stopped helping him catch animals, then his blood ran out, his dad tried feeding him food which kept him okay at first but he didn’t really need it, then it started to poison him and he almost died, mixed with panic attacks Stiles wasn’t doing well at all. Then his dad whacked him over the head a bit too hard, he started shouting, then he punched him and uncle Deucalion got worried about the bruises because vampires didn’t get bruises or cuts, they healed almost as fast as a werewolf unless they hadn’t been eating but Stiles said he was okay and for awhile Duke believed him until Stiles collapsed and effectively died again, vampires could die but would always wake up, Stiles didn’t. Deucalion saved him by kidnapping some lady and draining her, pumping the blood into Stiles, Duke also made his dad go to rehab. At the age of nine Deucalion moved in with him and kept him functioning, at the age of eleven his dad moved back in and now five years later things were doing better. 

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he sat down at the table, his father had driven him home from the preserve which meant Scott was still out there...defenseless. Deucalion placed down a glass of blood down infront of him, a grin on his face.  
“Heya kiddo what’s wrong?”  
“I saw dad stare at Melissa like she was the light of his life...he used to look at Mama like that.” Stiles looked up at his uncle, the man had a guilty look on his face.  
“Shit, kiddo, don’t worry, you know your dad loves your mum.” The werewolf pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, Stiles whined a little.  
He looked up at Duke, he felt that sometimes Duke more of a father than his own dad, it was probably because Duke was a werewolf and therefore understood Stiles’s situation better than his father who was human.  
“Hey Mischief, I did get you a little present, I know you’re getting older and therefore while having your glass a day is fairing you well, you also deserve a little extra, you’re a growing boy after all.” Duke handed him a small box, it was a black velvet and it smelt oddly of stale books. He opened the box, eyes widening at the sight of a beautiful glass vile, filled with blood, on a silver chain.  
“And it’s O negative.”  
“Oh my god Duke thank you so much!” He grinned widely, looking up at his uncle, fangs glittering in the light. Deucalion had a habit of buying Stiles jewellery and precious stones, after Duke had taken him in, Stiles ended up getting into Paganism, that had led to Duke getting him a set of moonstone runes and a beautiful tarot card set, which made Stiles delighted but after the three pearl helix earrings and the alexandrite necklace he was starting to believe perhaps his uncle had too much money than he knew what to do with but he was still grateful, he knew the man meant well. He put on the new necklace, smiling happily to himself.  
“Oh and I ran into Deaton again, this time at the bookstore, he was wearing a white shirt and he looked so handsome.” Duke rambled off about Deaton, he used to be in love with Peter Hale and he still was but since the Hale fire, Duke could only bring himself to visit Peter a handful of times because it hurt to much to see his friend and one true love in a comatose state. Stiles took the rambling as his cue to leave, running up the stairs and slamming straight into his room. Stiles flopped down onto his bed, tears pricking his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh, the memory of his mother still a fresh scab in his mind, his dad used to ramble like that about Claudia. It made his heart hurt. Earlier that evening Stiles had heard over his dad’s police radio, which he stole but that wasn’t what mattered, half of a woman’s body had been found and so he had decided to take Scott into the woods to go look for the body, after finding nothing they decided to split up but then his dad had caught him, after a quick lecture and a promise of some cartons of fresh blood, he was sent home with his tail between his legs. 

Being a vampire was odd to say the least, there are certain rules one has to follow to be a vampire. Each family/vampire could get the rule book from their local bookshop, the book was called “Vamping 101” to anyone who wasn’t a vampire it would just look like a story about a teenager who was turned into a vampire but if you smeared some of your blood over the spine of the book the words would change to show you everything a vampire needs to know but the book could then only be opened by said vampire and only vampires could read it, no other species even when a vampire had unlocked it and shoved it into another species’s face. The main rules were simple:  
Get in contact with local hunters and inform them of your presence.  
At least 7 liters of blood a week, preferably 1 pint a day.  
Coconut water can be used as a substitute at least twice a week.  
Coconut water should be used instead of water.  
Make sure to bring fanging toys with you around time of haze.  
Blood drunk vampires will be arrested and taken to local hunters.  
Please refrain from killing animals unless a resident of area, if passing through contact local hunters to get animal blood  
Make sure to apply VPS (vampire sunscreen)  
Never flash fangs or eyes at humans  
NEVER REVEAL RACE TO HUMANS  
Bring Wolfsbane and mountain ash wherever you go.  
Inform hunters of your haze  
If you have suspicions of illegal hunting repot of VGA (Vamp. Goverment Agency)  
Some of these rules were outdated but most were still important the blood and coconut water ones were still was basic knowledge every vampire needed to know also VPS was an essential thing every vampire needed to have, it was normal sunscreen mixed with some mountain ash and aloe Vera, many hunters had it and would sell it to the local vampire community. Now that he thought about it, he would need to pop into Mrs. Maybell’s to grab some more plants, preferably some English Roses and some peach roses, can’t ever go wrong with them and he would also need to go into Mrs. Raywing’s so grab some more obsidian balls and maybe some of his favourite lavender oils, he likes to bathe in them and also some new candles, he was running out on those. 

Stiles had fallen asleep relatively quickly, while vampires didn’t actually need to sleep they did need to regenerate, which mostly consisted of falling into a deep trance like state that was hard to get out of. He eventually got up, mind clogged up, he felt fuzzy and didn’t like it. As he sat down at the bar stool, Duke grinned at him, holding an old jar, a silver one at that.  
“Isn’t it your haze soon? You should bring your fanging toy with you so you don’t bite into the desks, like you did last time.” He could hear the smugness in his uncle’s voice.  
“Oh shut it, I told you that story in confidence.” Stiles recorded, his voice sharp but held no real cruelty.  
“Oh yes, not as embarrassing as the time at Hale's lunch party though!” Duke laughed heavily, a rumble deep in his chest, these days Stiles couldn’t tell if his uncle was more human than wolf.  
“What time at the Hale’s lunch party?” John came downstairs, rubbing his eyes, barely dressed, his tie hanging around his neck and his shirt inside out.  
“Oh well you see, our dear Stiles had me rip out his teeth infront of his crush, screamed bloody murder then realised there was no real pain at all!” His dad only grumbled in response, patting Stiles’s head, gently playing with his hair. Well, technically that is what had happened but the truth was he didn’t have a crush and Deucalion had to rip his fangs out because he had gotten them stuck in a teething toy, but that was a story for another time. He grabbed his flask and quickly ran out the house, favouring to not be asked any embarrassing questions. He unlocked his jeep and slipped into the old thing, roll of duct tape sitting comfortably on the front seat. 

Stiles got out of the jeep, slamming the door shut then wincing at the sound of the old metal creaking. He slipped a small rubber band into his mouth, luckily for him it was thick enough for him to chew on and it was his favourite colour, viridian! Scott ran up next to him,  
“Okay let’s see this thing.” He rocked back on his heels, Scott had texted him last night about a bite he had gotten and with Stiles’s keen nose, he should be able to tell what bit him. Scott lifted up his shirt and the stench of werewolf hit him like a wave.  
“Ooo wow Scotty.” Stiles reached out to touch it, the scent of werewolf now calmed down and he could smell that lovely salty smell of human blood.  
“Yea- ow!” Scott flinched, causing him to pull his hand away.  
“It was too dark to see much but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf” Scott said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.  
“A wolf bit you?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“No, not a chance.”  
“I heard a wolf howling!”  
“No you didn’t.” Stiles huffed, that was impossible because there are no wolves in California and no werewolves in Beacon Hills since the Hale family fire, except his uncle but Deucalion was at home, cooking black pudding, which meant Duke wouldn’t have had enough time to bite Scott them run back, wash Scott’s scent off of him and start cooking.  
“What do you mean “no I didn’t” how do you know what I heard?”  
“Because California doesn’t have wolves okay? Not in like, sixty years!” Stiles spun infront of Scott, looking him straight in the eyes, a swirl of silver flashing in his pupils, why? Because humans would listen to his words like law even with a little flash of the eyes but werewolves took more persuading.  
“Really?” Scott have him that lost puppy look, Scott definitely wasn’t human anymore because any other human wouldn’t have questioned him but Scott was freshly bit so perhaps that had something to do with it.  
“Yes really! There are no wolves in California.” He stated, exacerbated.  
“All right well if you don’t believe me about the wolf, you’re definitely not gonna believe me about what I have to say next.” The lost puppy look was gone, now he had that cheeky grin, the same grin he used to use to get John to give him more brownies than he deserved.  
“I found the body.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Stiles rocked foreword, excitement laced in his tone.  
“No, I wish! I’m gonna have nightmares for a month!”  
“Oh Gods, this is freaking awesome.” Stiles wheezed, supper excited.  
“I mean this has gotta be the best thing that has happened to this town since..since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look..like you’re going to ignore me.” Stiles had begrudgingly stated to Scott he had a crush on Lydia because saying “oh yeah she smells like death and I want to know why.” Was creepy, at least a crush he could play off as normal human behaviour but that pitiful look Scott gave him made him want to throw up, he hadn’t been interested in anyone, ever.

The day passed without trouble, the only big thing was Scott chittering away about the new girl, Allison Argent. The Agrent family, a group of hunters from Europe who travelled to America, they follow the code most of the time. There is a little tale that every Vampire child is taught, usually as a caution but also to scare the children:  
“One, a Dhampir, two, a Hunter.  
Walking briskly, rage filled creature.  
Man stands still, arrow in grasp.  
Heart kept chained in cage of bone.  
Blood drips in language of old.  
One, a Dhampir, two, a Hunter.  
Moon shines bright, eyes shine brighter.  
Silver clash with silver, red clash with red.  
Fox runs quick, wolf howls.  
Blood drunk human, quickly falls.”  
The old saying was supposed to also explain how hunters would follow the rules, is a blood drunk vampire was running around a Hunter could kill it. If a Hunter was getting trigger happy and not following the code then a vampire could get rid of the Hunter, which is why the old lullaby was still told today, it was the law the vampires and hunters had. It was a little unethical to tell you children they will be killed if they get blood drunk but who was Stiles to judge?

“Stiles listen man, I lost my inhaler while in the preserve, can you help me find it?” Scott’s voice rang in his ear, blinking out of his daydream he looked over to his friend. He had just changed out of his sports clothes, he never did anything during Lacrosse and it was bothering him, he was a vampire and therefor built for speed, less for full on tackling someone.  
“Sure Scotty, I need to stop off at the florists and the new age shop, just gotta pick up my orders as a couple of plants.” Stiles grinned and stood up, today they had lacrosse practice and what Scott had done was amazing, but the sun was still there in the sky and so today was a good day to pick up everything.  
“Oh err, yeah sure, I just wanna get there before it gets dark is all.”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it Scotty, we’ll get there before dark, I promise.” Stiles grabbed his back and slung it over his shoulder, his bones creaked in a way they always do, he had noticed it awhile ago, maybe two years ago, when he had stood up one day and his bones has creaked, he had freaked out at first but eventually got used to it, now it was just funny. 

Both boys climbed into Stiles’s car, settling nicely into the worn but soft seats.  
“Hey Scotty, if it was a wolf that bit you, do you think it’ll still be out there?” Stiles tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove out of the car park, heading towards the Main Street.  
“Well, probably but if it’s light outside nothing will happen, well nothing should happen.” Scott hummer and looked out the window.  
“Why do you need to go to the new age shop anyway dude?” He turned to his friend, his eyebrow raised.  
“Well you know how I kinda believe that gemstones have certain meanings? Well I need to get some obsidian for grounding shit ya know...while I’m at it I’ll get some black tourmaline because nothing like having a little protection while going out into a forest that has the possibility of having a pack of wolves in it.”  
“You’re annoyed at me for inviting you, aren’t you.” Scott snorted.  
“What? No, no I could never.” Stiles looked over at Scott’s judging face.  
“Okay maybe I am it that’s not the point.” The boy mumbled, pulling up outside of the flourist.  
“Look Scotty, I’m gonna be like, twenty minutes max, you sit here and be a good puppy, I’ll roll down the window and put on your favourite tunes yeah? Yeah.” Stiles slid out of the jeep, waving at his grumbling friends.

The bells jingled as he walked into the shop, the smell of flowers was overbearing, his eyes watered and the door swung shut behind him.  
“Mischief, let me take a guess, lavender, foxglove, Rosemary and some English roses for your garden.”  
“Mrs. Maybell, how do you always know?” Stiles sighed, leaning over the counter, grinning at the lady, she was old, probably in her late fifties with bouncy brown hair and hazel eyes, she was his mother’s friend and was effectively his aunt.  
“Please Mischief, you sent me a list about two days ago...and please, call me Roisin.” “Okay auntie Roisin~” Stiles grinned, lips spread wide to show off his sharp fangs, the lady laughed in response, her short height made her look less threatening but she was a fae, therefore dangerous, and with the light shimmer of her wings behind her back meant she was unsettled.  
“Auntie Roisin, are you alright?” Stiles asked slowly, rubbing the iron chain in his pocket because even if Roisin was family, the fae were off folk.  
“Don’t worry Mischief, it isn’t you that is getting my wings in a ruffle, it’s the Ley lines, their strum has chained, someone killed the girl in the woods Stiles but it wasn’t human, something that could make the Ley line change their tune.” Roisin turned to look at stiles, a crate in her arms.  
“I thought as much, my friend was bitten by a werewolf but I don’t know much about them and if I ask uncle Deucalion then he’ll get too untreated then babble off about Peter then cry...about Peter.” Stiles sighed, taking the crate from Roisin.  
“Don’t worry Mischief, ask Mrs. Raywing got a book on Lycanthropy, she loves you Mischief. Now, go run and find the person that makes the Ley lines strum.” Roisin smiled at him, spun him by his shoulders and gave him a gentle shove.  
“Ah okay, bye bye Auntie Roisin.” He stumbled out the door, briskly walking over to the truck, snorting at the sight of Scott who was pouting like a petulant child. Stiles dropped his stuff in the boot before running towards Mrs. Raywing’s shop.

Stiles gently opened the door, the cozy smell of incense made his mind feel a little hazy. The crackle of a flame fluttered in his ear, the dull hum of music made him shiver.  
“Mr. Stilinski what can I do for you?” Behind the Counter stood a pale woman, she was in her forties with golden brown hair and a pair of gray-blue-green eyes, a kind face with sharp eyes.  
“Mrs. Raywing, how are you?” Stiles hummed, gently rocking back and forth.  
“Oh Stiles, I’m so lonely here! I wanna go back home and see my beautiful husband but alas! He is in Germany on business and so I am stuck watching the shop, trying not to judge the people who come in with no idea what’s going on, especially the anti-vaxxers who believe that essential oil will heal all wounds and ailments.” She sighed dramatically, picking up a crystal skull to emphasise her point.  
“Well, good news is, I’m here for an obsidian crystal ball and a black tourmaline pendant, and a crystal ball as well.”  
“Anything else? Not a new altar cloth? No new books? What about some incense cubes?”  
“Now that you mention it, you got any books on Lycanthropy?” Stiles walked over the the row of bookshelves, searching for what he needed.  
“Why? You suddenly remembered your fiancé?”  
“I was nine!” He squeaked.  
“But you still went up the Derek Hale himself and said “I will marry you in the future!” Then he let you follow him around, he also let you ride on his back when he shifted.” She laughed, walking over to the bookshelves in search of the topic he needed.  
“Ugh, I haven’t seen him in years and besides, you can see how much I’ve changed in the years, he wouldn’t even recognise me!” Stiles grumbled, running a hand through his hair, luckily his dad refused to let him cut it so it was long enough to run his fingers through and get in his eyes when it flopped down.  
“Well, you do like to dye the mallen streaks brown.” Mrs. Raywing chuckled, taking out a few books from the shelf before moving to the next bookcase.  
“Well yeah, otherwise I’d look even weirder and probably get bullied because of it.” His mother had two Mallen streaks that framed her face, Stiles had the same streaks but decided two years ago to dye them brown.  
“How about, here me out, we get matching tattoos?” The lady grinned manically at him.  
“I would say yes but uncle Duke and my dad would cry if I came home with more tattoos so probably not.” Stiles huffed, they still didn’t know about his current ones and any more would be risky, he could only get away with not going swimming at the beach for so long.  
“How many of you have now?”  
“Erm...eight? Yeah right.” Stiles hummed, picking up a book called Werewolves and Rituals.  
“What are they?” Mrs. Raywing placed a substantial amount of books on the counter before going over to pick up the rest of what Stiles wanted.  
“Well I’ve got the big Anubis down my upper back, the sun with Apollo on the nape of my neck, the two foxes on the inside of each ankle, the Anubis dog and Dionysus leopard on both of my hips, the bat on my upper arm and the “One, a Dhampir, two, a Hunter. Moon shines bright, eyes shine brighter. Silver clash with silver, red clash with red. Fox runs quick, wolf howls. Blood drunk human, quickly falls” written in Polish around my bicep.”  
“If you could get anymore, what would you get?” She packs the crystals into a bag, placing them on the stack of books, taking the other book from Stiles’s hand and ringing it up.  
“Mmm I’d probably get a ghost with “fuck you I’m dead” written around it or maybe a boy with a skull and a hood saying “take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Or maybe another fox or a black dog on me again. I’d also get Belobog and Chernobog on my calf, gotta respect that Polish mythology.”He held out his card and winced at the dent in his pocket.  
“Well Slavic mythology actually, not just Polish, I know foxes are your preferred shift, they are for the Gajos family, I’ve also seen you try a wolf once when you wanted to run with Derek but what’s the link with the black dog?” She grabbed a few bottles of different oils, placing them in another paper bag and handing them over with a wink.  
“Well yeah, a fox is my preferred shift rather than a bat or a wolf, I’ve tried the wolf but the animal doesn’t link to anything, not like it did back then so I don’t find the wolf shift as important anymore. The black dog helps me clear my mind for some reason but the Anubis dog on my hip is my perfected summon, same for the dog I suppose...and because of the link to dogs and the dead so there’s that.”  
“And the fact that Derek Hale shifts into a black wolf.” She snorts.  
“Sometimes I wonder why I try with you...but yes, I’m thinking about getting a black wolf on the inside of my wrist.” He said, exasperated.  
“What colour eyes?” She stared at his back as he walked out.  
“I’m thinking about blue and red.” Mrs. Raywing pretended to think but Stiles knew she was giggling in her mind like crazy, the witch was probably the second closest thing to a mother he had.  
“I’d also get Rozanica, Sudencia, Vida, Zhiva, Triglav, Svarog, Świętowit, Ognebog, Svarozhich, Dazhbog, Jutrobog, Flins, Ipabog, Koliada, Kresnik, Morskoy, Nemiza, Peklabog, Porevit, Posvist, Rugievit, Gerovit and Zorya Polunochnaya.” Stiles grinned.  
“Stiles I swear to the Norns, you cannot get pretty much half of the Slavic Parthenon tattooed onto you, you little minx.” Mrs. Raywing groaned.  
Stiles just threw her a smirk over his shoulder and waved goodbye. Vampires were blessed with many abilities, some finding themselves excelling in the animal parts, the other the elemental parts. Stiles excelled in the animal part of the vampire powers, every vampire could shift into a bat, it was just a thing. But like his family that was known for their fluid fox shift that took no toll on their bodies, some vampires could also take a second and third shift like his family. The animals that vampires could shift into which usually were foxes, owls, rats, bats and wolves. Stiles had managed to shift almost effortlessly into a wolf when he used to spend most of not all of his summer holidays with the Hales but ever since they left he had lost touch with the wolf shift, sticking with his fox shift since neither a fox nor wolf lived without their skulk or pack, he had to choose between the animal he would shift and so to honour his ancestors, he chose a fox. He had also managed the whole “look into my eyes'' mind control thing, it wasn’t as powerful as older vampires but he could easily control humans, the supernaturals were harder, especially if they knew how to deal with it, then he found it very difficult. Some days, Stiles would find himself looking up at the full moon, letting out a terrifically sad howl, hoping one day a Hale would return it but they were long gone, lost to the flames of their home. Deucalion was family but not pack, they weren’t that close in the sense of wolves and Stiles only conquered the shift because of the amount of time he spent with the Hales, perhaps it was because of the amount of full shift wolves, something his uncle couldn’t seem to manage so instead his uncle stayed as family and not as pack. 

Stiles slid back into the jeep, turning to Scott  
“Off to the Preserve right?”  
“Yeah”  
They walked through the woods, the scent of wolf was thick in the air but whatever it was smelt more wolf than werewolf. Stiles listened for the usual chitter of the woods but the only thing he could hear was the distant sound of wind whistling through the trees like lost souls. He looked around, opening his mouth and breathing is deeply, he couldn’t smell nor taste anything unusual which made him shiver, only a few seconds ago he was sure he smelt a trace of werewolf but now there was nothing, just wolf, which was unusual but it could mean there was a feral werewolf out there and if it bit Scott and killed that girl? Then there was nothing stopping it from forming a full pack, then killing everyone in town, human or not.  
“I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I-I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things.” Scott said worriedly, nervous energy radiating from him, it made Stiles uncomfortable.  
“Smell things? Like what?”  
“Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.” Stiles looked at him weirdly, he thought he had finished off all his gum.  
“I don't even have any mint mojito-“ he shoved his hand into his breast pocket before pulling out a singular bit of mint mojito gum, a weird flavour but definitely his favourite. Scott made a face, as if to say “I told you so.” And Stiles just raised an eyebrow, looking back at his friend.  
“So, all this started with the bite?”  
“What if it's like an infection? Like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?” Stiles smirked, he had an idea, he gently flicked each one of his fingers before coughing.  
“You know what? I actually think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection.” Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from grinning.  
“Are you serious?” Scott swivelled his head to face him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called...lycanthropy.”  
“What's that? Is that bad?” Scott panicked, eyes innocently wide.  
“Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month.” Stiles tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought.  
“Once a month?” Oh Scotty boy, so innocent, so sweet...so dumb!  
“Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon. Awhooooo!” Stiles mimicked the sound of a wolf’s howl, after spending enough time with the Hales as a kid, he had gotten his howl to sound as realistic as he could, even with the human vocal chords. Scott shoved him away, causing Stiles to giggle.  
“Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling!”  
“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me!” Scott said seriously, face flushed lightly with embarrassment.  
“I know! You're a Werewolf! Rawrrr!” Scott was not impressed with his joke, favouring to just storm ahead, Stiles’s demeanour changed and he became serious.  
“Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.” Stiles looked at Scott, eyes flashing silver briefly as the scent of werewolf increased tenfold, something had been here. Scott stopped walking and looked at the ground in confusion  
“No, I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler…” he crouched down, looking down at the floor.  
“Maybe the killer moved the body?” Stiles was certain, a feral werewolf had been here.  
“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are, like, eighty bucks.” Stiles looked around, gently kicking leaves away with his foot to see if he could spot the inhaler, he faintly registered the sound of paws on the ground.  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles slapped Scott’s back and stood up straight, looking at the scowling face of the man, his voice was hard and rough, his brain wirred in order to figure out why Stiles recognised him.  
“Huh? This is private property.” Anger radiated off the man, causing Stiles to flinch, he coughed.  
“Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know.”  
“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…” the man glared at Scott, he obviously lost his nerve, causing him to shudder.  
“...Uh, forget it.” Scott looked at the ground, The man threw him his inhaler, looking at him one last time before walking off, paying Stiles no attention.  
“Um... All right, come on, I gotta get to work.” Scott started to walk off but Stiles stopped him, the wind had blown towards them and Stiles knew exactly who that scent belonged to, Derek Hale.  
“Dude, that was Derek Hale!” Scott stared blankly at him causing him to roll his eyes.  
“You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us.” Stiles said blatantly, Scott frowned.  
“Remember what?”  
“His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, six years ago.” Scott was both intrigued and concerned by this statement.  
“I wonder what he's doing back…” Stiles scoffed, nothing good would come from Derek being here.  
“Come on.” Stiles jerked his head back the way they came, Scott following behind like a lost puppy. 

Once he got home, Stiles put his new plants in his bedroom, he would plant his new rose bush in the morning. He dumped the books next to his bed and flopped into bed, the smell of Derek Hale made his head hazy, he hated it, he didn’t like the hazy ness, he wanted everything to be clear, he struggled to fall asleep. The moon made him feel hazy and the fact that the full moon was coming up made him groan, he would have to collect moon water and recharge his crystals, he might even moon bathe but with Scott going haywire, Derek back in town and the current looming doom of this feral wolf, he wasn’t sure he’d get a fucking break anytime soon. Eventually he did fall asleep, this worrying was making him feel stressed.

“Hey kiddo, you alright?” The sound of his dad’s voice woke him up, Stiles groaned and snuggled into the pillow.  
“Cmon Stiles, you gotta go to school...you okay?” His dad shook him, Stiles’s response was another groan but louder.  
“Mmmm, your haze is around this time isn’t it? Do you want me to call school?”  
“No no I’m fine!” Stiles shot up before wincing, slamming his eyes shut and falling straight back onto his pillow.  
“Your eyes sensitive? I’ll leave your sunglasses and some chewing gum on the counter downstairs, I think Deucalion made some ice cream with the left over blood from the rabbit we caught, eat some of that then how about making a smoothie? You should be able to keep the sensitively away...your mum used to make black pudding and eat it like toast.” Jon’s voice lowered to a whisper, making Stiles let out a small whine.  
“Don’t worry kiddo I’m okay, you get to school alright.” Jon places a gentle kiss to Stile’s temple before walking out the bedroom, closing the door gently. Stiles sat up, pulling the duvet around him, the smell of blood sausages made him sigh contently, humans hated them but Gods, Stiles would drop his trousers and bend over to get some of that delicious blood sausage. He threw on some clothes, sporting an old pair of jeans and one of his dad’s hoodies, he grabbed a necklace hanging off of the door frame, it was simple in style, an amethyst stone with the tree of life made out of silver wire, different stones on each branch, also hanging on the rencklace was an iron ring with the Celtic trinity knot around it, a luck knot pendant on top of the ring and a black ring with a golden Viking dragon design around it, he didn’t know why but he always wore it, it made him feel safe and he felt lost without it. He slipped on a bigger version of the black ring on his index finger, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs, not bothering with his hair at this point, the curls just say there, happy as Larry.  
“Oooo yum, blood sausages, black pudding and a coconut water tea! How exciting!” Stiles said sarcastically, plopping down on his seat and started shivering food into his mouth.  
“Stiles, your dad said that your haze has started today, I put two pots of gum in your bag, your sunglasses and some sun cream. Bring blood in your flask, pack another one as well, bring human blood with you though because we don’t want you getting dehydrated then jumping one of your classmates. I’ll pack some Blodplättars in your lunch as well as blood sausages and paltblöd, do you want pâté?”  
“Yeah sure, Scott is gonna throw up when he sees how much blood based food I’m eating.” Stiles laid his head on his arm, staring up at Deucalion.  
“Okay mr. Dramatic, I’ll pack you a small pot of blood sausage pâté, Jesus Christ kiddo.” He Heard- Deucalion shuffle around the kitchen, Stiles just grunted in response, now that Derek was back he’d run into him which meant Stiles would have to hide his scent or at least smother it with someone else’s. He sighed heavily and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, slipping in his sunglasses and grabbing his flask.  
“Bye uncle Duke, see ya later.”  
“Yeah bye Mischief.” 

“Dude what the fuck is that it stinks.” Scott pinched his nose, grimacing at the sight of Stiles’s lunch.  
“Shut up, it's nutritious.” He shoveled food into his mouth, sharp teeth clacking against the metal of his spoon.  
“So Scott, how you feeling?”  
“Like I got bit by some random wolf.”  
Stiles snorted, almost choking on his food in the process as tears tiptoed on the edge. Scott merely glared at Stiles, puffing out his chest a bit. Stiles hummed and looked at his friend.  
“Oh yeah by the way the results came back from the lab from the dog hair they found on the body-” Stiles starred in bafflement at where Scott had once sat but the boy wasn’t there, Stiles looked around and groaned, Scott was following Allison around like a kicked puppy, pathetic. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, perhaps he could get away with cutting it a bit, maybe like Ragnar Lothbrok, now that he mentioned it he should really read some more about Norse Mythology and finish Vikings, he was waiting for the new episodes to come out again. No, his father would have an aneurysm if Stiles cut his hair like that. 

Stiles sat down on a roof, a bottle of whiskey in hand. After a positively riveting conversation with Scott about werewolves Stiles decided that just blanking our for a few hours would be great so he found an abandoned building, after a quick sniff and a search he found a lack of anything alive around, a scent of one or two vampires but it was stale, they were long gone which meant Stiles had the whole place to himself. After a quick boof of Black smoke and a few ol’ pumps of leathery wings Stiles found himself shifting back to a human at the roof of the building, whiskey clutched in his grip, the full moon shimmered and his jars of water were on his roof at home charging up, yes, he was a witch, bite him. He glugged down the rest of the alcohol and smashed the bottle against the floor, he couldn’t actually get drunk since technically he wasn’t actually alive so instead he just drank for the taste. Have you ever been told that drugs are bad? Well Stiles would agree, they didn’t do anything to him but he did have one drug, something only the supernatural could experience, mortals didn’t have that pleasure, they experienced it once before their souls moved on to the next body and forgot this immortal drug. The drug's name? Death. Stiles had lived a long, long life, he knew how that must seem because these people in this town knew him as a child, as a baby, well that’s because of something simple, magick. He used magick, every time he moved on he and his mother used magick, she came as a young woman with a newborn babe but with Jon it had been different, she had fallen so helplessly in love with him, to the point where she would die, end her immortal life for him and so she did but before that she brought her son with her, with Jon, to Beacon Hills. Stiles had been born from his mother’s womb back when people still fought over farms, he was born in Poland, to his mother and a man whose name was Jon. Claudia thought Jon was mortal and so bearing a vampire child, a grim vampire nonetheless was something she thought impossible but Stiles was born with the name Mieczysław on her lips, he was born with sharp fangs and burning silver eyes and so the cycle began. Jon was mortal in a sense, his body died but his soul lived on, Stiles hadn’t known it then but Claudia had sacrificed apart of her soul for Jon, every time he was born he would remember and return to her, return to Claudia and his son, over and over again, from ages twelve to eighty Jon spent his time trying to find his wife and his son, then he met with them and spent his life with them until he died and the cycle repeated. Jon’s predicament was due to himself even though it was partly his mother’s magick which had done this, she had performed a ritual with his consent to bind their souls but other than the binding the rest was due to Jon being a blessed one, a mortal the gods favoured and so they let his souls be born again with his past memories and join Claudia over and over again. Because of this Stiles was born with something similar, he could stop his aging like his mother and forever be young, be eighteen forever or he could let his body revert to a babes, when he did the revert he lost his memories and his mother would jog them again, if not by the age of ten he usually remembered on his own, he remembered his life, from birth till now, the wars, the diseases, everything. The only consistent thing he had experienced in his life was death, he had been told so many times that death was something to be feared, he had watched humans start wars and send in you haters because they didn’t want to die and so they sacrificed unnamed men. Stiles didn’t understand why they were so afaraid of death until one time a human had sat with him, she looked youngish, possibly late teens and she had said something to him he’d never forget.  
“I didn’t fear death and in some ways I don’t, when it’s my time I’ll go but for some reason when I had that threat over my head my main thought was about the music I’d never get to listen to again.” She had laughed and told him that she’d never told anyone that before, she had pale skin and pretty brown hair that looked like a mix of gold and copper when the sun hit it, she had freckles splattering her face and the most amazing turquoise eyes, he had looked at her and laughed.  
“I do not fear death, for me it is euphoric, I wake up after it and for that moment I had gotten out of my head, I had been set free, I never fear I won’t wake up, I just jump.” But that was a lie, once or twice he feared he wouldn’t wake up but he lived. She turned to him with a knowing smile, she took out a photo of someone’s Stiles recognised.  
“Perhaps you don’t fear death in that way, perhaps you fear death in another way.” Then she had gotten up and walked alway, leaving Stiles gripping the picture of a solider in a tight grasp, tears rolling down his cheeks. Death was a drug for him, he had shot himself through the head, hung himself, drowned himself, thrown himself from heights above, moved in the way of artillery fire, gotten blown up, the list went on and on. It was amazing, if the death was quick he would feel no pain and would wake up with a fuzzy feeling, like his brain was made of cotton, it was nice, he might even dare to say he loved it. Stiles found death euphoric when he died but he didn’t always find death so great, not always.

Stiles stood on the edge of the roof, wind caressing his clothes, he looked down at the pavement below, grey and grimy, soon to he splattered with blood and in arms but what did he care, he would wake up brand new, go home, get into bed and carry on his day tomorrow like he hadn’t thrown himself off of a building the night before. Stiles took in a deep breath and fell. 

Stiles awoke face first on the pavement, he laughed a bit as blood bubbles from his lips, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position despite his bones creaking from the strain. He looked around him, pavement stained a dark brown where his blood had once been, he looked up at the moon, it was starting to set, times to get home. He picked up his rucksack and wiped off a clump of clotting blood from the stars, sucking on his finger, relishing the blood even if it did taste a bit stale. Whoever had said that vampires were beautiful creatures were so incredibly far from the truth, Stiles knew this because he was walking home in ratty clothes, blood staining his clothes and eyes burning a silver, his claws sharp like daggers, three three pair of fangs so large he couldn’t properly close his mouth, eyes sunken, cheeks hollowed, ears long and pointed, flicking at every sound, he was not beautiful. Stiles was wild, a force that had yet to be tamed, he opened his front door and slipped in, locking it behind him. He kicked off his shoes and went upstairs, pausing to press his ear against his dad’s bedroom door, the gentle heartbeat and soft breathing made him smile, his dad was home, alive. He changed out of his dirtied clothes, pulling on one of his dad’s old work t-shirts and climbed into bed, relishing the softness of the duvet against his old body. 

He had met many versions of death, he remembered them clearly, each more defined than the last, each having that same broken glint in their eyes, he knew death and death knew him, they were not friends but rather familiar with each other, many could not say they had met death and lived but Stiles could, he could say he had gazed upon death. As he slept he wasn’t aware of the young girl who stalked the halls of his house, he wasn’t aware when she came into his room and gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, nor when she gently kissed his cheek. He awoke to the fleeting sensation of cool lips against his skin. His phone beeped unhappily.  
From Scott 07:31  
Yo dude can you come pick me up?  
From Scott 07:32  
I’m on one of the back roads coming in, East I think  
From Scott 07:32  
Duuuuude, cmon I’ll buy you curly fries or smthn  
Stiles groaned and stood up, stretching his hands above his head, going onto his tip toes and groaning, serves Scott right for going out on a full moon even after Stiles had warned him! He rolled his eyes nonetheless, he slipped on an old red turtleneck jumper, a pair of black jeans and some doc martens, fashion wasn’t exactly his strong suit but he had worn worse. On his way out he grabbed the old black trenchcoat he had managed to buy on a sale about a hundred years ago, by sale he means he grabbed it from some dead guy who collapsed near his home. Stiles slipped into his jeep and played Holst’s The Planets Op. 32 through his radio, Scott always made fun of his music but what did Stiles care? It was Stiles’s Jeep and therefore his music!  
To Scott 07:56  
On my way

Stiles pulled up next to Scott who climbed in and slipped on the spare jacket Stiles kept lying around.  
“You know what actually worries me the most?” Scott sighed and looked out the window.  
“If you say "Allison," I'm gonna punch you in the head.” Stiles groaned, it had been Allison this and Allison that pretty much all of the last day, he hadn’t heard so much of one person in his life!  
“She probably hates me now.” Scott sighed heavily, Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' Werewolf.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his friend, Scott just gave him one of those your bullshit is pushing me towards the edge kinda looks.  
“Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice.” Scott gave him another look although this one more of confusion rather than annoyance.  
“I had a boa once. I could do it.”


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I can’t spell, I’m dyslexic oof.  
> Anywhos, this chapter had covered a lot, holy guacamole! I will be working on my other fanfic as well as this once, I wish to update every Monday, sometimes the updates will be up earlier, I’ll try to plan ahead but right now I only have the bit for the alpha in the school written already but whatever, I’ll get there in the end! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. those who left comments, just thought I’d tell you that yall literally made me cry with happiness, so thank you so much.

Stiles watched his friend from across the courtyard, he learnt up against the brickwork of the science block, old army messenger bag filled with different chemicals he had managed to snag, sure it was illegal but how else was he supposed to create something he could /smoke/ out the alpha with, he was going to make chlorobenzylidene malononitrile, not easy but doable, he would create a benzene ring then cholrogenate it then add the nitrile group. Whiskey coloured eyes watched with amusement as Allison kissed Scott, Scott went bright red. Allison waved goodbye and Scott waddled over to Stiles like a penguin.  
“Did you apologize to Allison?” Stiles crossed his arms, an amused smile dancing on his lips.  
“Yeah” Scott replied dazed, how was it that this wolf still managed to get kiss drunk that easily like a puppy with some attention?  
“Is she giving you a second chance, or...?” He studied Scott’s face, waving his hand in front of his friend.  
“Yeah” still in a daze it would appear, dumbarse.  
“Yeah? All right! So, everything's good?” He shoved Scott playfully.  
“No.” Scott idly stumbled along with Stiles as they began their way to the changing rooms. Stiles hadn’t joined lacrosse this season, too much work on which actually translated to Stiles couldn’t be bothered.  
“No…?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, clicking his fingers in front of his face to reboot his friend.  
“Remember... the Hunters? Her dad is one of 'em.” Stiles slapped Scott’s shoulder which shook him out of his daze. Hunters? Perhaps they were werewolf hunters because Stiles was pretty sure the local Vampire hunters, which in reality were more like the special Vampire police since most vampires were civilised and went through long procedures to move somewhere and get human blood although with towns such as this one it was hard to know. He was sure the local Vampire hunters were the Whittemores though, he had met with them once...at least he thought he had done. He would have to call uncle Duke.  
“Her dad?” He was a little shocked to say the least, Werwolf hunters in Beacon Hills? Seems unlikely unless something else had happened.  
“Shot me.” Scott nodded as if he was a black out drunk and had spent the night before getting pissed.  
“Allison’s father?” Stiles said again, still not quite believing what he was hearing.  
“With a crossbow!” Scott grabbed Stiles’s shoulder as if it had all come back to him.  
“Allison’s father?” Now what was Stiles going to do? He had an obligation to protect Scott and he couldn’t if Scott was spending 24/7 with a huntress!  
“Yes! Her father!” Scott shouted impatiently before it seemed to dawn on him.  
“Oh...oh my god-” Scott began to panick.  
“No! Scott, snap back!” He slapped his friend rather lightly but with enough force to get Scott’s attention.  
“You okay?” He asked, gently rubbing Scott’s shoulder. Then the tears welled up.  
“Hey, you all right? He didn't recognize you, right?” He gently rubbed Scott’s back, comforting his friend.  
“No... N-no, I don't think so…” Scott thoughtfully spoke, tears subduing for now.  
“Does she know about him?” Stiles ran his tongue under his teeth, trying to focus on Scott’s problem rather than how pretty the shiny pieces of coloured glass looked hung in the art room.  
“Oh, yeah, I don't know! What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man-”Scott began to panic again, looking at Stiles with wide eyes.  
“Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay?” Stiles grabbed Scott’s lacrosse stick, pressing it to his chest.  
“Here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?” Scott nodded at Stiles’s words and gripped the stick.  
“Lacrosse.” Scott spoke, god damn this pup would die without Stiles at this rate!  
“Here we go!” He slapped Scott’s back and took his seat on the bleachers, he pulled out his phone and popped a quick text.  
To Dukeywooky 15:12  
Hey, aren’t the Whittemores our local V. Hunters?  
From Dukeywooky 15:15  
Yes, why?  
To Dukeywooky 15:15  
Thought so!  
To Dukeywooky 15:16  
Heard new hunters are in town, werewolves I think..did you kill someone or something?  
From Dukeywooky 15:17  
No I did not give anyone the blessing in meeting their untimely end by my claws. Do you know the name?  
To Dukeywooky 15:17  
Yeah, Argent  
From Dukeywooky 15:17  
Stay away from them mischief, they might be werewolf hunters but they aren’t safe, they don’t always follow the code.  
To Dukeywooky 15:18  
What?? Why would they be here?? What do you mean they don’t follow the code?  
From Dukeywooky 15:18  
I’m pretty sure they started the Hale fire. I think they’re here because of the omega scent I picked up on. They’re not here for the alpha, the alpha is a new addition.  
From Dukeywooky 15:18  
Mischief listen to me when I say the Argents are not a family you want to cross, vampires can’t be killed but they can be captured and weakened to the point where a vampire would crave death. Stay away from them. I’ll come back tonight, they hunt, capture and torture vampires.  
To Dukeywooky 15:19  
Thanks for the info, love ya lots. See you tonight, shit to discuss. 

Stiles looked up in time to whiteness Scott wipe the floor with Jackson, the smell of blood hit his nose, if Stiles could smell it then Scott probably could go. He ran to his friend, bag slung over his shoulder, he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shielded his face with his body.  
“Scott? Scott, you okay?” He spoke hurriedly, rubbing his friend’s shoulders.  
“I can't control it, Stiles! It's happening!” Scott whispered into Stiles’s jumper. He froze, if Scott shifted here and someone got hurt Stiles would have to kill Scott and wipe everyone’s memory by law, blyat.  
“What? Right here? Now?” Stiles harshly whispered, fear for his friend making his eyes widen in alarm.  
“Come on, get up. Come on. Come on.” He coaxed Scott up and wrapped an arm around his waist, slinging the padded arm over his shoulder.  
“Come on, here we go. There. That's it.” Stiles walked/dragged Scott to the changing rooms and locked the door, sitting him down.  
“You okay?..Scott are you okay?” Stiles crouched down to get a better look at Scott’s face.  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Scott roared and pushed Stiles up against a locked by his throat, Stiles wasn’t fazed though, this was a pup. His eyes glowed silver and he dug his claws into Scott’s wrist.  
“Let go of me pup, how DARE you lay a finger on me you dirty wolf!” Scott dropped him, staring into Stiles’s hypnotic eyes.  
“Sit down and calm down pup, this is no place for you to lash out, learn some restraint or I shall force you to.” Scott sat down and his eyes faded back to brown, the wolf retreating into its human mind, it had already forgotten what had happened but the command was still there.  
“Stiles...? What happened?” Scott looked at him, eyes glassy, slightly swaying.  
“You tried to kill me.” He spoke softly but firmly, it wasn’t like Scott would actually harm him, his wolf was too weak to face of against a grim vampire like himself.  
“It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger.” Stiles said grimly, already knowing what Scott’s reaction would be.  
“But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed…” Scott tiredly groaned, even a simple beta shift tired him out, he would not be able to stand against the alpha’s call at this rate.  
“Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field.” Stiles stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the curled hair loose from its knots. He sighed.  
“You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game.” He looked at Scott, he watched his friend’s face fall.  
“I'm first line-” Scott protested, more desperate than anything.  
“I know Scotty, I’m sorry I truly am but you can’t play, not anymore.” He ruffled Scott’s hair, watching the pup’s face fall even more, sadness twinkling in his eyes. 

Stiles sat down across from Deucalion, the man placed a box on the table, “Argent” was written in silver letters. He reached for it but Duke slapped his hands away.  
“Don’t touch it mischief, it’s made that even if a Grim touches it it’ll burn.” Duke looked at him, worry evident in his eyes.  
“Deucalion...if I were to tell you something you must keep it a secret, no matter what.” Stiles’s demeanour changed as he wrapped his arms around his waist, fingers rubbing against the wool of his jumper.  
“Of course, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Good..it’s about Scott. He was bit two days ago..bit by the alpha.” Stiles looked to his uncle, studying the facial expression Deucalion seemed to faze through.  
“I thought you smelt like wolf, didn’t realise it was a pup though. Listen mischief, keep yourself and the wolf away from the Argents, if push comes to shove slaughter them on the spot, I’ve talked to the Whittemores, they understand our situation and will not report it.” Duke spoke solemnly.  
“Ahh tits! I haven’t been given permission to kill anyone in a long time!” Stiles snorted, eyes flickering down to the box.  
“Stiles, mischief..these Argents.” Duke opened the box, it was a Victorian vampire hunting kit. He hadn’t seen one of these in years, inside was an old pistol, silver bullets, garlic, holy water, a stake with a silver cross on the handle, a silver cross, vials of Norns know what, two daggers and a skull, the skull of a vampire, possibly a Bruxae.  
“They hunt vampires, they’re not like the Whittemores, they’re don’t follow the code you have..they’re blood drunk humans, they must be removed.” Duke takes out a dagger and shoes Stiles the blade.  
“Hunters always make their own weapons, it’s a family thing, each blade has a specific design to it so when it cuts a vampire it leaves a very specific scar...mischief lift up your top.” Stiles does as he is told and lifts up his jumper, the long scar going across his stomach was something he’d gotten from a hunter back in 1821, the fucker had managed to keep Stiles from feeding so his body weakened to the point where he would scar but then again silver always left scars.  
“That scar, you can see the rear lines, it’s done by a blade that gets thicker near the tip, the two smaller scars are because of the design..this design.” Deucalion lifts the dagger up a bit so Stiles can see the edge, he was right, it was either that exact blade or at least that hunter who had cut Stiles..an Argent.  
“Holy shit, This is a lot to take in...I thought everything had changed..I thought they’d gotten rid of hunters like that.” He sighed heavily, pulling back down his jumper with shaking hands, rubbing his thumbs over the small nicks that coated his fingers like tiger stripes.  
“Mischief I’m so sorry, if I had known about the Argents still being in America, well this close to Beacon Hill I would’ve taken you away a long time ago.” Duke ruffled Stiles’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.  
“Now, I must give you some werewolf news, I need you to sniff out an omega for me. They’re here after hearing of an alpha around here, I think they’re the reason for the Argents being here.” Duke sat down next to him and offered him a pint glass filled with blood. Stiles gratefully accepted, he took a sip. He spat it out.  
“What the fuck? That’s werewolf blood.” He slammed the glass down on the table and rinsed his mouth out.  
“That was from the body they found in the woods but she..she was human, the blood smelt like human blood.” Deucalion walked over to the kitchen where Stiles had ran to, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton labelled pig blood  
“Well it tastes like wolf blood Duke!” Stiles whined and sunk his teeth into the rubbed, closest thing to flesh, Stiles had gotten the idea from a flesh light actually.  
“That must mean the girl is a werewolf but for werewolf blood to actually taste like wolf blood then they have to be in a full shift which means she must be in her wolf form but her legs are still human.” Deucalion looked Stiles, they both knew what that meant.  
“Meaning some weirdo has her top half, knows of werewolves and had managed to shift that one half and keep it somewhere.” Stiles finished, licking his scarlet stained lips.  
“To shift half of a body, it’s not something some hunter would do, wolfsbane isn’t wasted by hunters it’s a sign of respect, you must place the body in a part of your pack symbol, for me it would be a triangle, for a Hale it would be a spiral...someone, most likely another werewolf has found her top half, shifted her top half and possibly buried her somewhere...we do it because then our grace is undisterbed, we revert back to our true selves, back to our most natural form. Well that’s for full shifts anyway.” Deucalion rubbed his wrist, the pack tattoo old and faded on his skin. Stiles knew the tale, his Betas were dying at hunter’s hands and so Duke killed them instead, as if comforting them by doing the deed himself. So his beta’s knew that their deaths meant more than a simple pay check. Deucalion has came hone crying, he was so fucking lonely after that, Stiles had gotten the same tattoo in the same place, Duke hadn’t shouted at him for that one, instead he just cried and held Stiles for most of the night.  
“Okay so we have a female body that is a full shift werewolf, killed in a hunter’s way, most likely buried by the pack ritual.” Stiles walked over to his pin board which he kept in the lounge, his father hated to admit it but he appreciated Stiles’s help. He wrote down everything knew and pinned it up, using red string to link it to the picture of her legs. He looked at the map of the forest around Beacon Hill.  
“How big would these back symbols be?”  
“Depends, for a kid it’s be small but for someone her age...probably the size of your lounge.” Duke came over to him and looked at the map.  
“So we would have to look for an area with enough space to bury a wolf head and put down a large enough design...that knocks out most places in the forest except for here.” He put a blue pin in a clearing, it was a usual picnic spot for couples. “Here” the next spot was an area where the trees made a circle, must likely a ritual site. “And here.” He placed a red pin on the Hale house, red because it was linked to werewolves and Derek was apparently back in town.  
“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Derek is back in town.” Stiles said, he didn’t look at his uncle, knowing the man would have a smug fucking grin.  
“Oh I know, I saw the camero and then him when he came to visit his uncle, of course I was already there.” Deucalion said, dramatically wilting against the wall and throwing the back of his hand to his forehead like some love struck maiden.  
“Yes, probably waxing poetry about your undying love and how you would blow up planets for him.” Stiles snorted and looked at Duke.  
“Mischief I once caught you almost five steps away from throwing a child off of the gourge because they said they didn’t like Derek’s watch.” Stiles flushed red although the red was much more similar to a dark blue almost purple because of well, vampire genes. He felt himself partially shift, ears elongated like elf ears, fangs grew to pin pricks and pupils blew out wide, almost swallowing the silver.  
“That was different and you know it!”  
“Yes yes the watch was from his father...although he did accept your proposal even after the screaming fest. Nothing quite like watching a twelve year old vampire going through teething for the millionth time only to get their teeth stuck in a chew toy because they were an idiot and left their teething toy at home...then to have me yank it out and pulling your loose fangs out in the process...then the screaming and the fact that you made the werewolves cover their ears and the look of horror on your husband’s face, then only for you to realise it didn’t hurt but then you became embarassses in front of your crush so you started to cry with blood pouring out of your mouth, quite the impression indeed.” Deucalion teased, pinching his long ears.  
“Shut up! I didn’t have a crush on him and he’s not my husband! He is like an older brother to me!” Duke snorted and hugged Stiles tightly, rocking from left to right, dragging the shorter boy with him.  
“Ah yes! Because all brothers sleep in the same bed topless because one requires skinship since they were an idiot and had avoided skin to skin touching for a whole six months, because brothers kiss the other, because brothers propose to each other!” Deucalion laughed, spinning Stiles around. Stiles squawked in defence, slapping Duke away. He looked at the time and bristled.  
“Ah shit, I was gonna go skype Scotty boy, ok gonna go do that. You do...well do whatever Dukeywooky!” Stiles ran off laughing, Duke scoffed at the nickname and threw a pillow at Stiles’s head. He stumbled when it made contact but kept on laughing as he leaped, almost flew up the stairs. 

“What'd you find out?” Scott’s voice flooded his room, Stiles scratched his neck and opened an old notebook, it was probably older than the country of America, he had bought it in 1490 and somehow it was still readable but then again he may or may not have gotten a witch to preserve it, it was a long time ago and honestly he spent a lot of his time back then being a smuggler.  
“Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder.” Stiles winced, that would hurt like a bitch for a human.  
“Because of me?” Scott asked incredulously, eyes wide.  
“Because he’s a tool.” Stiles snorted, Jackson had his head so far up his arse he could probably taste what he had for breakfast every morning after all.  
“But, is he gonna play?” Scott asked, a little whine escaping his throat.  
“Well, they don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday.” Stiles looked back at the screen when Scott didn’t reply, the screen was glitching. He studied the picture and stilled...was that...was that someone behind Scott? He quickly clicked on messages and typed.  
To Scott 17:13  
It looks like someone is behind you.  
He watched the screen but in the end the call had to reconnect then it cut off, his possible last sight of his friend was of Scott spinning around and a hand coming out of the dark...what a lovely sight. 

Stiles watered his plants, checked everything was in its correct place and flopped down into bed, he was currently watching Tales From The Loop on Amazon Prime, it was amazing, he loved the music as well! He looked around his room, perhaps he should paint it, maybe a spring mint green or Danish white, he could get some more LED lights and put them around the floor of his bedroom, maybe a nice colourful rug, perhaps a Persian or Moroccan rug. Maybe some new pillows and possibly a new duvet although he did like the black duvet and pillows with the dark red mattress cover, rather nice. His room was like walking into a reclamation yard, he had two lutes, three bookshelves filled with books older than the United States, clothes and shoes ranging from 2019 to before Christ! He had gotten most, if not all of his possessions enchanted so they wouldn’t tear not fall apart over the years. Corsets were kept in a trunk, dresses, shifts, stockings, kerchiefs, doublets, breeches, swords, cloaks, coats, gloves, shoes, the list went on and on, they were all kept around the house. He even had his old military uniforms, heck he even had some of his old royal uniforms from his time as a king, long story, big scandal. He went over to a trunk and opened it, inside we’re his most prized possessions, all from one life, all things that belonged to one person, that person being king Diederik Hale, his husband. Diederik, the only mortal he had ever fallen in love with, the man with a kind heart, a man who, although the horrors and ghosts of war haunted him, was the most beautiful and ethereal being Stiles had ever met. Of course Stiles wasn’t actually allowed to marry Diederik but they had ran off one night to a witch coven, they agreed to marry the two men as long as Diederik never outlawed magick in the country of Bavaria and he agreed and so on the night of the full moon both Stiles and Diederik sealed their deal, made love in their marriage bed and under the eyes of all magick their were married but of course humans were different, Stiles was claimed a sodomite warlock who had used magick to make the king fall in love with him and so Diederik urged Stiles to flee, he promised he would find Stiles no matter what. He never found him. Last Stiles heard Diederik married a woman whose name was Guinevere, Stiles was never quite the same after that but he kept his husband’s royal cloak, two bed shifts and a dozen shirts, everything had been enchanted by the same witch who married them, the scent was enchanted to stay as well. He had his wedding ring, didn’t know where Diederik’s was, even his old crown but most important of all Diederik had given Stiles something he gave no one else, his fangs and claws, when the king had died someone came to Stiles’s door, holding a box, the boy had given Stiles the box before running away, inside was Dierderik’s fangs and claws, Stiles had never used them but he kept either the claws or teeth on him at all times, bothe the teeth and claws were on necklaces and so he wore them. Many shivered at the sight of the claws or teeth but they had protected him, one or twice since Diederik’s death, when Stiles was in danger the man would appear, just in a flash, his scent flooded Stiles’s whole being and for that moment Stiles knew his husband was protecting him. When Stiles met Derek Hale he nearly collapsed, that face, that fucking face with hazel eyes and those stupid bunny teeth, he knew that face, that voice, that fucking full black shift, Derek Hale was his Diederik but at the same time he wasn’t because Diederik was dead and when he had first met Stiles the man had tripped over his words, then his feet and right into Stiles, Derek on the other hand punched Stiles in the face on reflex which was rather less romantic but he knew Derek was somehow connected to Diederik nonetheless. Stiles had felt attached to Derek since that first meeting, he followed the older boy around every summer for almost four years, he had proposed to him with a daisy chain ring and Derek had accepted. Even though Derek was popular at school and had a pretty girlfriend whose name was Paige he still hung out with Stiles, he let Stiles ride on his back when he was shifted and even defended Stiles when some fucker in his year had punched Stiles in the face calling him a spaz but Stiles knew, deep down he knew that Derek didn’t know if his previous life and so Stiles kept it a secret, he wore the claws around his neck almost every day, the days he didn’t they were replaced with teeth so he would always remember Diederik.

Stiles hid behind a wall, watching his dad talk to the principal.  
“Hey, come here!” He whisper-shouted at Scott, Scott frowned and quirked his head.  
“What?”  
“Come here” Stiles waved him over urgently, Scott walked over and looked at his dad.  
“Can you hear ‘em?” Stiles could hear them perfectly clearly but no time like now to test Scott’s abilities right?  
“I want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their home by 9:30PM. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately.” Scott’s face pinched up as he listened in, trying to block out everyone else.  
“Look, we don’t-”  
“Curfew because of the body.” Scott said grimly, eyes darkening.  
“Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants.” He thought of how the body was cut in half, probably a hunter did that but why was the body shifted to a wolf? A werewolf who knew she was a full shifter wanted her to be respectfully buried and it wasn’t Deucalion, that man hates getting dirt under his nails which left either Derek or his comatose uncle.  
“Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.” Scott looked at him worriedly, Stiles rolled his eyes, Jon already knew about Derek being a werewolf but Derek could still be the killer although it didn’t seem like a very Dereky thing to do, when they were kids the guy had a problem with killing rabbits let alone a human, too much blood. The guy had a very sensitive nose.  
“I can do something.” He could find the other half of the body and in the process find out which family buried her.  
“Like what?” Scott raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Stiles’s abilities.  
“Find the other half of the body.” He said firmly, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he could miss the last half of the day, he’d already finished these courses years ago.  
“Are you kidding???” Scott looked at him worried and went to say something but stopped, Stiles studied his face but Scott just walked off towards Allison..damn he was whipped. 

Stiles sat down in front of his laptop, drumming his nails on the desk. He chewed on his tongue, he stared at his phone, what was he doing? He wasn’t entirely sure but after a series of texts with Scott’s usual lack of grammar he became aware that 1. Scott has no sense of self-control 2. Derek is probably living in the Hale House remains and 3. Scott sniffed something out when he was over there, apparently he smelt human blood which, shock horror, probably meant that either someone was killed or the body was moved and the ritual hasn’t been done again. Stiles’s phone vibrates against the desk, he quickly answered and held it to his ear, practically vibrating.  
“What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?...And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so…” Stiles tapped his foot, rubbing his thumb over his wedding ring which saw on his ring finger.  
“I found something at Derek Hale's.” Stiles stood up and half ran, half flew down the stairs. He glided over to his crime board and put a green pin on the Hale house on the map, this is probably where the body is so that means that in the time of body being found, body being turned and body turning back they had, and he was assuming here, that the body was moved from where Scott found the body and to the Hale house.  
“Are you kidding? What?”  
“There's something buried out there. I could smell blood.” Scott’s voice sounded stressed, honestly Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if it was Allison related.  
“Dude that’s awesome!” Stiles said excitedly, he could go out tonight and sniff out the body and possibly get some fresh animal blood!  
“...I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?” He coughed into his hand after he realised the fact that he just said the idea of a dead body was awesome...well it kinda was but that’s not the point.  
“I don't know... But, when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then, you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game.” Scott spoke as if he already knew Derek was the murderer but then again if Stiles said anything Scott would probably go on about Allison’s family seeming harmless and that the werewolf probably deserved it, ugh love. Scott hung up and Stiles flopped back on his sofa, blearily staring at the text that popped up on his screen.  
From Scott 16:59  
Yo come to the memorial hospital wth me  
From Scott 17:00  
ill wait outside my house so come pick me up lol 

Stiles groaned and got up, walking to his fridge and grabbing a blood bag, he poured the contents in his flask, screwed on the top and sunk his teeth into the plastic, relishing the taste of deer blood that filled his mouth, it was cold, he loved warm and fresh blood but he settled for cold blood. He slipped on his black Trenchcoat and a pair of his old British ammo hobnail boots, worn and stained by blood and grime, he had gotten the soles redone a couple of years back. Stiles headed towards the door before pausing, perhaps he could get something that Scott could give to Allison, Stiles had gotten tracking spells on his jewellery so he could find them after he sold them, sure it was totally a scam because whoever he sold them to he would just steal the jewellery again but if Scott gave something to Allison then Stiles could track her, make sure he knew where she was. A necklace wouldn’t be good since his tracking spells were only on the necklaces which were imbedded with with loads of diamond, sapphires, rubies, amethyst, emeralds and was either too expensive because of the 24k gold so that was a no, neither was the matching earrings, bracelets and hairpins...hair pins! He had a small ruby hair pin made of silver, that would work! He ran upstairs and ruffled through his jewellery draws, he grabbed said hairpin, he had stolen it from some lass in a ball during the Georgian era in France, well he did spend a lot of the 1700s drunk and dressed as a woman, also a lot of the Victorian era but he did go into the army a couple of times, he was apart of the Death’s-Head Hussars under King Frederick the Great’s reign, Prussia was a great place under his rule. Now that he was thinking about that he should really get the bills done, he owned three villas in the Bavarian alps and a castle, technically the castle was owned by the Stilinski trust, a thing he had set up to explain why he had so much fucking money which he had accumulated over time. Stiles ran back downstairs and got into his jeep.

He picked up Scott and got to the memorial hospital. He sat down inside, near him was Lydia, the girl who smelt like death. She had piqued his interest when one day she had forgotten to put of perfume and Stiles had gotten a lung full of the smell of death except she also smelt alive, she smelt like a death bringer. The name death bringer was just an umbrella term for Baba Yaga, Grimreaper, Banshee, Thanatos, Dullahan, Sluagh, Marzanna, Hel, the list went on and on!  
“Hey, Lydia…” Stiles said nervously, rubbing his thumb over the nail of his other thumb, tapping his foot. He knew how to talk to girls but death bringers always made him nervous, he was undead after all, it’s like the equivalent of arresting someone then they just appear next to you one day, he wasn’t supposed to be here in this plane but here he was!  
“You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better…” The connection being they were both linked to the dead and if he could get to know her better he could figure out what she was, then he could calm the fuck down.  
“Hold on, give me a second.” Lydia spoke into her phone before turning to him.  
“Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?” She looked at him with bored eyes like she wanted to be anywhere on this earth than sitting next to him...harsh.  
“No. Sorry, I'll just sit…” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, she stood up and kissed Jackson, ugh ew Jackson.  
“You don't care…” he muttered and rolled his eyes, looking away from the couple and instead focusing on his book which he had managed to grab from his bookshelf before he left. The book was called Dracul, it was about the childhood of Bram Stoker and his nanny, it was rather good actually. He hummed the time to Magic Moments, so what if he was a total sap for 50s music? He used to dance to this, heck he remembered this playing over his radio while he danced around his ballroom, he had been staying in a British mansion back then, it was just after WW2 and he was still suffering from nightmares rather frequently back then, this song had been a safety blanket for him. A hand slammed down on his jumper and Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Holy God!” He yelped and looked up at Scott.  
“The scent was the same.” Scott looked at him sadly.  
“You're sure?”  
“Yes…”  
“So, he did bury the other half of the body on his property?” For some reason Stiles didn’t feel like Derek had done this but he didn’t know for sure.  
“Which means we have proof he killed the girl.” Scott looked at him sternly as if daring Stiles to challenge him, fuck if Stiles was allowed he would throw this pup through the wall to show who the alpha was but no, he was just defenceless Stiles, a very much human Stiles who didn’t throw their friends through walls, it’s what his mother wanted after all.  
“I say we use it.” Stiles rolled his neck, wincing as it cracked.  
“How?” Scott followed him like a kicked puppy and Stiles walked towards his jeep.  
“Tell me something first..are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?” Stiles spun to face Scott, the moon made his eyes glow silver for a second, Scott took a step back, hands shaking.  
“There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles! bite marks!” Scott almost shouted, Stiles of course already knew this, he had read the autopsy report but whatever.  
“Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel.” He shrugged and got into his jeep, Scott nodded and told him to stop off at his house before going to the Hale house. 

“Wait…” Scott places a hand on Stiles’s chest and sniffed the air. After stopping at Scott’s house and stealing a shovel from his neighbour they came to the Hale house, Stiles was mostly here to see which pack the girl belonged to, Scott was here to prove that Derek and somehow managed to murder a whole entire human looking being, the same kid who cried because Stiles had killed a deer to eat.  
“Something's different.” Scott looked around, walking in a certain direction.  
“Different how?” Stiles’s eyes narrowed and tasted the air, it smelt like wolf.  
“I don't know... Let's just get this over with.” God this pup was pathetic. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. He started shivering, surprisingly enough this wasn’t his first grave dig although back then it was because he had been dared to get into a coffin with a fresh body, fucking Vampire balls were wild!  
“This is taking way too long.” Scott whined, Stiles gave him a look.  
“Just keep going.” He grunted and wiped his brow, he was not wearing the right clothes for this. Leather gloves, trench coat, black jeans and a red jumper were not good for grave digging.  
“What if he comes back?” Scott looked at him with wide, innocent looking eyes.  
“Then we get the hell out of here.” Stiles spoke as if talking to a toddler.  
“What if he catches us?” Scott shoveled a bit more, a whine creeping into his words.  
“I have a plan for that.” Stiles sighed.  
“...Which is?” Scott impatiently asked.  
“You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first? Too bad.” Stiles shrugged, he could easily outrun this pup.  
“I hate that plan.” Scott whined.  
“Oh, stop, stop, stop.” Stiles yelped as his spade hit something.  
“Hurry!” Scott looked around as if Derek was going to appear at any moment  
“I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots?” Stiles groaned, god damn Derek and that stupid Boy Scout training.  
“I'll do it.” Scott shoved him to the side.  
“...What the hell is that?” Stiles mumbled, looking down at the front half of a wolf.  
“It's a wolf.” Scott sighed. Dark brown fur and glazed red eyes, she must’ve been an alpha. This meant that whoever killed her would’ve become an alpha, most likely the alpha that bit Scott which also meant that if he could get Derek to flash his eyes at Stiles then Stiles could prove Derek wasn’t the killer.  
“Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood?” Stiles snapped and turned to Scott, if he didn’t find that fucking flower then they wouldn’t know who this girl was.  
“I told you something was different…” Scott looked at him.  
“This doesn't make sense.” Stiles grumbled, he couldn’t see any sort of ritual markings.  
“We gotta get out of here.” Scott sniffed the air again, the moon was starting to set.  
“Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up.” Stiles crouched down but stilled, a purple flower caught his eye.  
“What's wrong?” Scott gave him a weary look.  
“You see that flower?” Stiles pointed towards it, the flower wasn’t too far away from the grave.  
“What about it?” Scott looked at him weirdly, probably thought Stiles was becoming delirious.  
“I think it's wolfsbane.” Stiles quickly walked towards it and picked it up, no roots, this flower wasn’t just randomly placed here, it was connected to something.  
“What's that?” Scott gave him a dumb look, god this pup.  
“Uh... haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?” Stiles scoffed and pulled up more of the rope, holding it in his arms.  
“No.” Scott sighed.  
“Lon Chaney, Junior? Claude Rains? The original, classic Werewolf movie?” Stiles looked at him incredulously  
“No!” Scott snapped, baring his teeth.  
“What?” Scott asked, whining. Stiles was walking around the body in a circle, god he hoped this wasn’t the symbol he thought it was.  
“You are so unprepared for this.” He mumbled, not really paying attention as he pulled up the last of the rope, moment of truth.  
“Stiles!” Scott waved him over. Stiles stumbled over and looked down at the now human body.  
“Holy…” Laura’s frozen face stared right back at him. 

His dad had driven up after Scott called the police, Stiles had hid in the bushes till an idea sparked. His dad put Derek in the car and Stiles crept over to it, slipping into the vehicle.  
“Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you.” Stiles rambled, Derek glowered at him.  
“Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The dead girl, she was a werewolf but she was a different kind to Scott. She was a full shifter and therefore born a werewolf. Due to the ritual you performed I’m guessing she was a Hale.” Derek flinched slightly and looked at him, obviously not expecting Stiles to have known this.  
“Her throat was slit, whoever killed her knee she could heal then I’m guessing hunters found the body and cut her in half so she couldn’t heal….flash your eyes at me and I’ll help you out.” Stiles knew Laura was the alpha, Deucalion had told Stiles after they had found out about the fire. Derek looked around them back at Stiles, his eyes flashed blue, Derek had killed an innocent but whoever it was it wasn’t his sister.  
“I thought as much, you didn’t kill her, she was an alpha and you’re not one. Listen here, during your last interview you didn’t answer a lot of questions and you also have no alibi, I’ll help you out and be your alibi as long as you help Scott and give us any information you have on the alpha.” Stiles knew how to bargain and he also knew that Derek knew of the stakes, Derek’s sisters body was found buried on his land, Defek had come back into town during the same time as his sister’s body popped up, he had no alibi and had a history of aggression.  
“Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can... And trust me you want to.” Derek irritably spat out, Stiles grinned.  
“Well if we play partners in crime I won’t be the only one to help Scotty boy, luckily for him you are a werewolf and know how to control it, I’ll be the brains and you be the brawn. How about this cover story? You and I were out on a date that means if anyone says “well why didn’t you say so before?” I can say I wasn’t comfortable with telling anyone about my sexuality yet but I understand that you going to jail is a tad bit more important than me being comfortable.” Stiles grinned, lips drawn back into what looked more like a snarl than a smile though. Derek was only nineteen so he wasn’t too much older than Stiles so his dad couldn’t complain from that front. Derek leaned foreword, Stiles got a nose full of that scent, the same one he loved so much.  
“Fine but if we get caught that will be on your head and I won’t be able to help Scott, you’ll have to step up okay? Good.” Derek snarled, learning back into the seat. Stiles felt a hand grip his collar and the next second he was being dragged out of the car and being steadied on his feet.  
“Wanna tell me what you’re doing here kiddo?” Jon looked down at his son, Stiles stared right back at him, rubbing his index finger over his thumbnail.  
“Uh yeah actually erm...about Derek, he didn’t kill that girl.” Stiles looked away, staring at where Laura’s tip half was still being photographed.  
“You do know we found the top half of the body buried on his land right? He had no alibi and miraculously came straight into town the same time we found the body Stiles.”Jon sighed, he looked to the man, no he looked to the boy in the back of his car, the same boy who had come around and spent two whole weeks with Stiles after his mum’s death, the same boy who he offered a place to stay and a place to live after the fire, the same boy who he found crying his eyes out in front of his burning house, the same boy who had clutched yo him while Jon had carried him back to the sheriff’s department.  
“Well about the alibi…I was with him on the night of the murder...I saw him while buying some new shampoo and he looked over to me and recognised me. We got chatting and went to the movies then we drove up the the viewing point at the top of the hills and one thing led to another and..well I’m sure you can guess the rest.” Stiles chewed on his lip, eyes flashing silver as he put some power behind his words. He scuffed his foot against the ground, inside he was whooping, that was a good lie!  
“You’re..You’re telling me that you saw Derek Hale after not seeing him for six years and he took you out then you two made out at the viewing point? Stiles, kiddo, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jon gently placed his hand on his son’s head, gently running his fingers through those curls.  
“Because I’m not sure about...about my sexuality yet and I-I didn’t want you to think that I was being mean by kissing him because I don’t know wether or not I’m gay or bi or pan!” Stiles broke out the waterworks, he grabbed his dad’s jacket and sobbed into his chest. He turned his face so he could see Derek’s face, the guy looked shocked, he hadn’t been expecting Stiles to be this well prepared, Stiles have him a smirk and threw him a wink before nuzzling his head into his dad’s chest. Jon half fell for it, he knew Stiles had used to vampire moojoo on him and so that meant there was more to this than he was letting on but the fact that Stiles didn’t believe Derek killed that girl and that his son was questioning his sexuality...that part was probably true.  
“Kiddo...cmon I shouldn’t do this but I can file a statement at home.” Jon patted his son’s shoulders and nodded towards the group of deputies.  
“I’ll have a quick chat and we’ll be on our way alright?” Jon kissed Stiles’s forehead before walking over to his deputies. Stiles slipped into the passenger seat of the car.  
“So, how was I?”  
“...how the fuck did you start crying?” Derek grunted, giving him one of those I have better eyebrows and therefore am better than you look.  
“It’s called acting, I was in the hospital a lot as w kid, some lady I used to visit taught me how to cry on command, just gotta...well I don’t know how to explain it really.” Stiles rambled on much to Derek’s amusement.  
“Oh yeah big guy, you’re definitely going to be forced to come around during this week, dad wants me to give a statement and to give you the whole you break his heart I break you speech.” Stiles laughed and Derek’s slightly worried face.  
“Don’t worry! Uncle Duke will make sure you aren’t injured or nothing, besides my dad loves the Hales.” Derek looked at him more intently, his eyes brightened as if something had clicked.  
“You’re mischief aren’t you? That human kid who used to come around to my house for the summer, the one with the alpha uncle and human dad right?” Derek stared right at him, Stiles flinched and nodded, he wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right and for some reason he had really wished Derek remembered him being a vampire so he wouldn’t have to explain it again although maybe this was a good thing, he could just be good old human Stiles again. 

When they arrived home after dropping Derek off at his loft Stiles had gotten out of the car and went straight to his infoe board, writing Laura Hale on a sticky note and pinning it next to the picture of the body. He grabbed a red marker and drew the spiral on a piece of tracing paper, pinning that over the picture of the aerial view of Derek’s house.  
“It’s the Hale family insignia, a triskelion.” Duke’s voice broke Stiles from his thinking. He turned to his uncle and raised an eyebrow.  
“So we can guarantee that Derek was the one who buried her, he also has blue eyes despite his sister being an alpha so that means he couldn’t of killed her.” Duke raised his eyebrows.  
“So that means someone had to know she was an alpha, do we know wether or not the alpha spark was taken?” Duke quickly pinned a bit of tracing paper of Derek’s picture and put two blue dots over his eyes.  
“Yes it was taken, her eyes were a glazed over mix of red and brown, not pure red like an alphas.” Stiles gapped his chin as he recalled what the body looked like, her throat slit from ear to ear, those unblinking eyes, it made his skin crawl.  
“So someone had to know she was an alpha, this person also took her alpha spark and so that means they have to be a werewolf as well. I’m guessing hunters came across her body and realised she might be able to heal so they sliced her up.” Duke grinned at his nephew.  
“So we can get rid of hunters, humans and Derek and yourself which leaves...no one.” Stiles groaned and flopped down on the sofa, hugging a pillow close to himself.  
“I’m sorry kiddo, we’ve done a lot and until more info comes in then we’re stuck.” 

“You gonna try to convince me not to play?” Scott’s voice sounded sad over the phone, Stiles was currently standing just outside a club, he knew that Scott had the game today but he kind of has more important things to worry about like how long it would be until an Argent found out who Stiles was and tried to cut his head of and how he needed fresh human blood before he went insane.  
“I just hope you know what you're doing…” Stiles sighed and rubbed his cheek.  
“If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison.” Scott sighed as if he was talking to a grandparent with dementia, I mean, Stiles wasn’t that old just yet.  
“Allison's not going anywhere... and it's one game that you really don't need to play.” Stiles’s last attempt at persuading Scott was falling on deaf ears.  
“I wanna play. I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life! Do you get that?” Scott snapped, who the fuck did he think he was telling Stiles that? Try being a pasty pale vampire in fucking medieval Poland! He has been drowned and burnt on the stake multiple times!  
“I get it! Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay?” Stiles was trying to care.  
“...Or get too angry…”  
“I got it.” Scott sounded bored.  
“...Or stressed…”  
“I got it.” Very very bored.  
“...Don't think about Allison being in the stands... or that her father's trying to kill you... or that Derek's pissed at you... or the girl that’s dead... or that you might kill someone... if a Hunter doesn't kill you first-” Stiles was cut off by a warning growl, lovely.  
“I'm sorry. I'll stop.” Stiles chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Good luck!” Stiles hummed and hung up, he was currently standing right outside of a club called The Bite, ironic that he was going to have a feast in the same spot, he wore black leather trousers, red pumps, a red lace jumpsuit thing, he had found them in his mum’s wardrobe and it wasn’t like she was going to be using them, a little magick and they fit like a glove, a quick splash of makeup, one diamond choker and some long diamond threader earrings later and he was ready to go. Stiles had learnt quickly that if you dress like you want people to touch then they will, if you dress like you have money then they usually try to stick around, it was easier that way, get some creepy human to taste the bait, you taste the rohypnol in your drink, you look around the spot the person watching you, you go to the bathrooms, a booth in the back corner or even an alley, you let them touch you and get close to you, you let the act drop and bite. He’d done his hundreds of times and tonight would be no different. 

An hour later found Stiles slowly but surely drinking from a rather good looking man but then again this man had been bugging him since he had practically walked in. Luckily for Stiles it seemed the man had a healthy diet and didn’t drink too much because his blood was delicious well..except for that taste of dusty sugar, usually that meant the meal on legs was a drug user which Stiles was assuming he was. The man was currently under Stiles’s trance, the trance was a simple thing, the older the vampire the more powerful the trance, once a human was under the trance they couldn’t do anything, they were shells really, once they were released from the trance they had no memory of what had happened from the start to the end of the trance and so it was important for vampires to make sure they were in the same situation they were in when they started the trance. The human wouldn’t remember anything, the only mark left was the six small pin prick sized scars that were practically invisible unless the human touched them, just small bumps, barely there. Stiles pulled away and licked up the blood, the human groaned and his head thumped harshly against his own, Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, he didn’t need this human anymore and therefore wanted to get the fuck out of the club so he could go home and watch Outlander or something akin to it. Stiles barely noticed the man grab his wrists and pin them above his head, when Stiles did. notice he was pissed.  
“Oi, let me go!” Stiles hissed, anger rolling in his gut.  
“No way darling, you were into this a second ago, nobody can change their mind that quickly hun.” The lard of a man licked his lips and bucked his hips again Stiles’s.  
“Let me go arsehole I’ve changed my mind.” Sadly, being a vampire meant not giving it away to humans which meant he could throw this human through a wall, it was either getting into a position where he could knee the guy in the balls then run off, someone hears and comes close or Stiles kills him, not the best options but meh.  
“Cmon baby, you’ll enjoy this just give it time alright?” The man whispered in his ear and gently kissed down Stiles’s neck but no matter how gentle it didn’t stop that fucking disgusting feeling of just pure disgust, he couldn’t explain it but he wanted to scratch away at that part of his skin until he couldn’t feel the man’s kisses anymore, he shuddered in sheer displeasure.  
“See? Told you ya would like it~ now cmon.” The man grunted as he bucked up against Stiles again. “Let’s get you bending over for daddy hmm?” The man licked down his neck and Stiles chocked.  
“Let go of me I don’t want this-” the man slammed his hand over Stiles’s mouth, he had really lucked out huh? Stiles screamed underneath the hand and struggled in the man’s grasp, all remembrance of having supernatural strength seemingly forgotten as Stiles’s muffled cries could barely be heard over the loud pounding of the night club. He felt the man’s fingers hook underneath his trousers, he hadn’t felt this weak in a long long time. 

The weight was ripped off of him, he heard the man’s yowl of pain and a snark of anger. Stiles opened his eyes to the sight of a leather jacket clad man beating the slimy freak to the ground, the man looked up and Stiles flinched.  
“Stiles?” Fuck fuck fuck fuck tickity tackaty fuck, Stiles knew that voice.  
“D-Derek?” He cursed himself for stuttering but honestly he was surprised he managed to say anything with how badly he was shaking.  
“Fuck..Stiles what are you doing here? No that doesn’t matter right now, are you alright?” Derek slowly stood up and held out his hands slightly, taking a gentle step forward, Stiles pushed himself up into the corner between the wall and the sinks, he didn’t care about cold water that he could feel through his trousers.  
“What do you think arsehole? Th-that freak had his hands down my fucking pants!” He raked his nails down his skin, leaving angry red marks against his pale throat, he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as his body shook. Derek whined and stepped towards him, taking Stiles’s wrists gently to stop him from tearing at his skin.  
“Cmon, sit up here I’ll help you get cleaned up.” Stiles nodded and pushed himself up on the counter, rubbing at his eyes.  
“Hey hey stop you’ll make it worse alright? Deep breath for me Stiles.” Derek spoke so softly, he gently held some wet toilet paper in his hands as he stood close to him.  
“Do you want to freshen up or should I do it.” Derek gave him a small smile, Stiles shook his head and pointed at Derek as if to say ‘can you do it’ because he didn’t exactly trust his voice at the moment. The man slowly wiped everything from his collarbones up, being careful to not accidentally rub his skin against Stiles’s and honestly the vampire appreciated it, the guy would make a good boyfriend, husband...even father- wait no he shouldn’t be thinking about that, certainly not Derek as a husband..the guy would look good with greying hair though, maybe a suit a tie like some rich CEO or something, shit would he liked to be called daddy? Now that’s a good question..if Derek had kids would they pop out as puppies or as humans, what if she gave birth during a full moon, would the pups full shift or would they be human..what do you even call werewolf babies? Babies? Pups?  
“Stiles here, take it.” Derek slopped his jacket around Stiles’s shoulders, the vampire flushed slightly and grumbled, slipping his arms through the sleeves and doing up the worn jacket.  
“Cmon we should go, you shouldn’t be here.” Derek held the bathroom door open and Stiles nodded, slinking out of the bathroom, he tried his best to ignore that the jacket practically drowned him, the sleeves fell past his finger tips, the bottom came down to his mid-thigh, it made his never beating heart flutter. Derek stood behind Stiles like some kind of protective guard dog, it made Stiles smile ever so slightly, the feeling of knowing that if he were to fall Derek would catch him made him feel safe in a way he hadn’t been since Diederik, honestly he loved it, he missed his best friend, he missed that childhood. He slipped into the sleek black Camaro, it smelt like wet dog and leather, now that he mentioned it the smell of old leather kind of stuck to Derek like some dodgy looking ghost. Stiles sunk into the seats, pressing his nose up against the collar of the jacket, he took a deep breath in, the scent of Derek’s cologne mixed with that natural smell was amazing, his pupils blew up and he let out a sound akin to a purr, Derek snorted quietly as they drive down the road.  
“So why were you here Stiles? We’re literally an hour away from Beacon Hills.” Derek looked over at him, hazel eyes gleaming blue under the moonlight.  
“I wanted to just get away, it was getting too much so I thought I might as well do something fun.” Stiles turned to look out the window and watched as buildings flew by.  
“I suppose sneaking into a club dressed like that is counted as fun then?” Derek gripped the steering wheel, Stiles could hear his claws piercing the leather.  
“Oh fuck off mr. Bleeding Heart, I once watched you cry over a baby rabbit.” He snapped and turned to the werewolf, glaring holes into the man’s head.  
“That was once and I'm pretty sure you had my wisdom teeth out that day.” Derek huffed and Stiles rolled down his window, sticking his arm out of it, he liked to feel the wind against his skin.  
“Oh whatever, what I do is none of your business so butt out wolf.” Stiles decided enough was enough and so he stuck his head out the window, finding peace with the rushing of air that blocked out any other sound.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Stiles uses vampire magick mojo and kinda goes crazy for a second while Scott is just a stubborn child he needs sons milk. 
> 
> Not beta read as usual and has slight descriptions of death, this omega is a different one compared to the one in series 2 so there’s that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“So, you killed her?” Stiles pushed his cuticles back, chemistry wasn’t boring per day but it was a Monday morning with Mr. Harris as his first teacher of the day.  
“I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before.” Scott looked so incredibly sad and for a second Stiles realised he had forgotten that humans get hurt easily.   
“Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently…” he tapped his chin thoughtfully   
“A) I mean I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again.”  
“Noted. Let me take a guess here-”  
“No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”  
“No, of course not!”  
“...Yeah, that's totally it.”  
“Hey, come on! It's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take.”  
“Yeah... not a class, but maybe a teacher.”  
“Who, Derek?”  
“You forgetting the part where you almost got him tossed in jail?”  
“Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus... it felt so real.”  
“How real?”  
“Like it actually happened.”  
“...I think it did.”

“She's probably fine-”Stiles looked at his friend, sympathy clear in his eyes.   
“She's not answering my texts, Stiles.”  
“It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence…”  
“Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?”  
“No…” that was a lie, she was around the corner.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Scott screamed as Allison all but jumped out at them.  
“You scared the hell out of me!” She exclaimed, giving Scott a half hearted glare but the expression melted away.  
“You're okay!” Scott’s relieved puppy dog grin practically melted her heart.   
“Once my heart starts beating again, yeah.” She giggled, dimpling at them.  
“...What?” She looked at Scott who looked a bit heart broken.   
“I'm just happy to see you.” Scott sighed and took her hand.  
“Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual.” Stiles was a little surprised, classes still happening? What even was this town?   
“Save me a seat at lunch?” Allison’s voice was like honey and lavender, sweet to listen to but if he listened too much he’d pass out from boredom, it’s not that Stiles didn’t like her it was just that it was always romance romance around Scott and Allison.   
“Yeah.” Scott stared at her dreamily, a big grin on his face.   
“What are you looking at, asswipe?” Jackson snided, slamming into Stiles’s shoulder as he walked past, the thin boy stumbled a bit much to his own embarrassment but flashes of the previous night made him inhale quickly, digging his nails into his skin.  
“Maybe it was my blood on the door…”  
“Could have been animal blood.” Stiles shrugged  
“You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?”  
“And did what?” Scott looked at him appalled.  
“Ate it.”  
“Raw?”  
“No, you stopped to bake it in a little Werewolf oven! I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything.”  
“Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?” Harris snided   
“No…”  
“Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much.”  
“Hey! I think they found something!”  
“That's not a rabbit…”  
“Okay. This is good, this is good! He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that.”  
“Stiles, I did that.”  
“But dreams aren't memories.”  
“Then it wasn't a dream... Something happened last night, and I can't remember what.”

“What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?”  
“Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy.”  
“You don't know that.” Stiles sighed.  
“I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel.”  
“No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out”  
“Figure out what?” Lydia asked curiously, that scent of death crawling up Stiles’s back.   
“Just, uh, homework…”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why is she sitting with us?” Stiles whispered to Scott confused.  
“Thanks!” Allison chirped, dimpling at them.   
“Get up.” Jackson snapped, dumping down his, Lydia’s and what was probably Allison’s bag down by the table.  
“How come you never ask Danny to get up?” The random kid asked, the kid looked at Stiles causing the boy to shudder, the student’s eyes were completely hollow, no pupils, just blue pools, Stiles felt his skin crawl at the sight. The kid had blue dyed hair with greyish blonde roots coming through, pale skin with blue nail varnish, a will-o’-the-wisp. They were harmless by themselves but in packs it meant they led humans to their doom, Stiles looked around the room, no one else with blue hair, the kid was harmless. The boy looked at Stiles with shock until Stiles flashed him a grin, sharp fangs glinting in the light of the lunch room, the kid inhaled sharply and gripped his tray. The will-o’-the-wisp looked away and back towards Jackson.   
“Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot.” Danny grinned, looking at the student with a sharp grin. The will-o’-the-wisp stood you and shuffled away, he knew he wasn’t welcome.   
“So, I hear they're saying its some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar.”  
“I heard mountain lion.”Jackson said snugly as if his grin could cover up his stupidity.   
“A cougar is a mountain lion.” Lydia corrected him, half paying attention until her head snapped up as if she realised what she had said.  
“...Isn't it?” She said dumbly, nervously looking around the table..well that was disappointing, it appears that she couldn’t be herself around anyone.   
“Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway.” Jackson snapped, obviously annoyed by Lydia. His phone pinged, he looked at the offending object, a text from Derek.  
“Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out.” He looked at the video on his phone that Derek had sent over and showed it to everyone on the table.  
“The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition.” The reporter’s voice crackled over the video and Stiles winced, it looked like Derek had taken a video of the news report from him tv rather than just sending him the link, Stiles winced a bit, even he was better at technology than this.  
“I know this guy.” Scott gasped and suddenly straightened up.   
“You do?” Allison frowned, looking a bit worried.  
“Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver.” Scott said numbly. Stiles never understood why humans got so worried about death, it’s not like Scott would ever see this guy again so what’s the problem with him dying?   
“Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?” Lydia said boredly. Stiles huffed, death was fun to talk about!   
“You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?” She turned to Allison with a big grin.  
“Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do…” Allison chewed on her lip, gaze flickering to Scott.  
“Well, I am not sitting home again, watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.”  
“Hanging out? Like, the four of us?” Scott asked, stunned.   
“Do you wanna hang out, like, us and them?” He turned and whispered to Allison big Stiles could hear it all.   
“Yeah, I guess... Sounds fun…” she replied warily.  
“You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.” Jackson grunted, glaring at the fork like it had slapped his mother.  
“How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl.” Lydia cooed, oh this was starting to make sense, she was trying to be nice!   
“Yeah, with actual competition.” Jackson scoffed, what a dick.  
“How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?” Allison snapped, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sort of…”  
“Is it "sort of," or "yes?"” Jackson smirked.  
“Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler.” Scott said, lying through his teeth.

“You're a terrible bowler!” Stiles said while waving his hands around, last time Scott had gone bowling he had broken the roof of the bowling alley then had an asthma attack.   
“I know! I'm such an idiot.” Scoff groaned.  
“God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first, it turned into the whole group-date thing, and the out of nowhere comes that phrase-”   
"Hang out." Scott nodded, obviously being a kicked puppy.   
“You don't "hang out" with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's "hanging out," you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out.” Stiles ranted, it wasn’t exactly true but heck, what did he know?   
“How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't.” Scott sighed.  
“I don't think Danny likes me very much…” Stiles said obviously.   
“I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out…” Scott groaned dramatically.   
“Am I not attractive to gay guys?” Stiles was sure he was though, he had snogged enough guys to think he was! The feeling of fleshy hands crawling up his sides and lips against his neck made him shudder and scratch his neck a bit, fuck he shouldn’t be getting affected by something as simple as being touched up in a nightclub!   
“I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-now I'm gonna be late for work.” Scott rushed off.  
“Wait, Scott you didn't- am I attractive to gay guys-” Stiles said exasperatedly, half shouting that last part down the halls.  
“You didn't answer my question!” He sighed and hung his head. 

Stiles sighed heavily and sat on his roof, the clouds rolling with thunder, the lightning lit up the clouds, he sighed, everything was so much more peaceful like this. He tapped his finger on his chest, he didn’t have a heartbeat but he sometimes wondered what it would be like, to live with a beating heart, blood flowing through your veins instead of just sitting still, having a warm body instead of the cold skin he had lived with all his life. Sometimes he wondered if he would be more passionate, like that quote from Homer.  
“The Gods envy us. They envy us because we are mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we are doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.”   
If he was correct then it was from the iliad, he had been in Greece when the iliad was first published? Was that the right word? Technically he could die, he could be killed but he was a Grim, rare enough as it was but it didn’t help that no vampire hunter actually kept records of Grims, he was a myth in a myth, a rarity in a rarity. He did envy humans though, he watched through bitter eyes as they fell in love, lived freely, loved beautifully, died happily, he wished for it desperately but death was not something given, it was earnt. He had met a girl, not unlike the one who told him about fearing death, with brown hair that glittered gold in the sunlight and turquoise eyes that sparkled with tears she had been sitting under a tree, she had been wearing a baby blue dress that came off her shoulders, they had sat with him complaining about his new corset and her about her petticoats. It was a normal conversation even though he didn’t know her, he had only met girls who looked like her throughout his life and yet they sat and talked like old friends, she had turned to him with brown ringlets falling over her shoulder.  
“Death is not given, it is earnt.” Her voice had been steady, no sign of sadness or amusement, then she had stood up and walked away with a wave as if they would be meeting for tea the next day. He thought about what she has said a lot and he came to his own conclusion with what she had said, humans think death is the end and so they live their life to the fullest, not knowing when they will die, he realised that he hadn’t been doing that at all. It took longer than he would like to admit for him to realise that maybe death just wasn’t on his agenda, he didn’t hate being pretty much immortal though, sure, making friends was hard because he usually had to leave them but sometimes he would make friends who were mythtic like he was, he would spend longer with them, keep in contact for years and years. He even had some friends in the vampire court, since he was probably the oldest vampire in the world now that his mother was dead it meant that he was high in the court, not the king but grand duke, a fancy spancy title which meant he had to attend the court balls and pretend to like the people he met there, boring right?   
From Scott 11:47  
Yo come to the skl i need to chk smth  
Stiles stared blankly at his phone, had Scott had a stroke or was he just retarded…? Stiles jumped down from the roof, gone was his nice billowy double breasted military issued black trench coat, no, Stiles was rocking the black ripped jeans with old ammo boots, an old red hoodie and Derek’s leather jacket over the top, no the man would most likely not get the coat back, it was his now and Derek could pry it out of his cold dead hands. He quietly got into the old jeep and pulled out the driveway, ignoring Deucalion’s light flickering on, Stiles knew his uncle was worried about Stiles’s haze but Stiles had a teething toy that was even better because it doubled as a drinking thing, put the straw into the opening, bite into the silicone and suck away, he was pretty sure it was styled off of a flesh light.

“Hey!” Scott slapped his hand down on Stiles shoulder and the boy screeched.  
“Alpha?” Stiles hissed, nails sharpening into claws.  
“No, just me. Someone needs to keep watch.” Scott nodded to him and gripped the chain link fence, taking a practice jump.  
“How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?” He scoffed, whiskey eyes narrowing.   
“Because there's only two of us.” Scott shrugged and got his footing, he started to scale the fence.  
“Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?” Stiles watched his friend climb, he knew Scott could jump over it easily if he just tried!   
“I don't want to be Robin all the time!” He scoffed again, crossing his arms and kicking at the floor.  
“Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time.” Scott said exasperatedly, turning back to glare at Stiles.  
“Not even some of the time?” He asked offended, watching his friend try to swing around to the other side.  
“Just stay here.” Scott sighed and eventually jumped down.   
“Oh, my God! Fine.” Stiles sighed but lent against his car, he took out his phone, a new text popped up.   
From Sourwolf 00:09  
Do you have my jacket?   
To Sourwolf 00:09  
What jacket?  
From Sourwolf 00:09  
Stiles…  
To Sourwolf 00:10   
Not a clue what you’re talking about   
From Sourwolf 00:10  
My leather jacket, the old black one.  
To Sourwolf 00:10  
Oh you mean my leather jacket! Yeah no, I’m wearing it.  
From Sourwolf 00:10  
I did not give it to you, I leant it to you, I need it.  
To Sourwolf 00:10   
You are going to have to kill me for it, it’s mine now.  
Stiles plugged in an AirPod and started to play the soundtrack from Tales Of The Loop through his phone. He looked around at the dark woods, a pair of glowing blue orbs caught his attention, they were staring right at him, Stiles glared at the eyes, his own flashing red due to his haze. The blue eyes moved towards him, an outline of a human figure.   
“Werewolf.” Stiles hissed, fangs elongating. The figure did not reply but walked foreword, the moonlight lit up their face, long shaggy hair, tattteref clothes and a crazed look.   
“You’re feral.” Stiles said sternly, his nails turned to claws as he got ready to fight. A feral omega werewolf was bad, they usually couldn’t be brought back to their senses without an alpha, it would have to be a very powerful alpha backed by a decent pack to revert an omega, the omega would become their beta but would be subseptibal to losing their humanity and could easily turn feral again. The omega snarled and circled the van, Stiles’s gaze flickered to Scott who was still in the bus, he should have enough time to deal with the omega then, good. The omega leapt towards him, Stiles dogged to the side and slashed at the beast, some twisted part of him taking pleasure in the pained whine the werewolf let out, that twisted part of him roared in delight and seeped into Stiles’s consciousness. He grimaced but let it take over, his haze made it hard for him to control the grim, the grim wanted to kill and Stiles would let it. The shadows creeped towards him, wrapping around his feet, Stiles took a step forward and disappeared into a cloud of blackish purple smoke. He reappeared and grabbed the omega’s head, throwing him towards the trees with a resounding crack.  
“You have made a grave mistake wolf, I am ancient, you are no match for me.”  
Stiles leapt into the air, shadows clinging into his legs. He landed on the omega and the wolf screamed in pain, Stiles grinned widely, manically, all teeth, his eyes burning a bright red. He raised up his leg and stamped down on the omega, every sob was heavenly to his ears, he hadn’t realised how much he missed this. The way the bones snapped under his feet, the sound of blood squelching with each kick. Stiles began to laugh, it wasn’t a particularly nice laugh, crazed and manic, born over years and years of killing and torturing, Stiles had forgotten what he was due to hiding like a human. Stiles was a grim, something deadly, something dangerous, he was born to kill, born to take people to their graves and that is what he would do. He listened with glee as the omega’s heartbeat slowed to a stop, he threw his head back and cackled, wiping the blood off his face. He kicked the body over and sighed happily before grimacing.  
“Shit, Scott will smell blood on me…fuck.” He flicked his wrist and the blood flew out of his clothes, creating a small ball of blood. In his haze filled mind any blood would taste good, he opened his mouth and swallowed the ball of blood, moaning as the thick liquid travelled down his throat. He turned back to the body.  
“Fucking disgusting.”   
He delivered the body a hard kick that sent it flying into the woods, hopefully far enough away from Scott that the pup wouldn’t realise Stiles had just snapped.  
“Stiles! Stiles shit we gotta go now man!” Scott called putting and jumped down from the fence, running towards Roscoe.   
“Dude what happened?” Stiles ran towards the jeep and slipped into the driver's seat, turning the key. The engine rumbled but didn’t start.   
“There was someone, something coming I don’t know cmon dude hurry up!” Scott slapped the dashboard.   
“Come on! Come on!” Stiles muttered, eventually the jeep roared to life.  
“Go! Go! Go! Go!” Scott bounced urgently and Stiles flew off down the road away from the school. 

“Did it work? Did you remember?” Stiles locked his old jeep into gear, driving towards home.  
“Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood? A lot of it was mine.” Scott sighed, scratching at the seat which caused Stiles to slap his arm.  
“So, you did attack him?” The vampire looked out at the dark woods, watching for blue eyes.   
“No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine, it was Derek.” Scott said oh so matter of factly but Stiles knew it wasn’t Derek, he knew better than that.  
“What about the driver?” He tried to veer the conversation away from Derek, he wasn’t so sure he could stop himself from yeetinh Scott off of a cliff if he accused Derek of being the killer again.  
“I think I was actually trying to protect him.” So Scott was trying to save the driver after all? Why would..oh, oh, he had an idea.  
“Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?” Stiles licked his lips and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, Derek would look hot covered in blood, especially human blood...fuck Stiles would lick it all off of him-   
“That's what I don't get.” Scott snapped Stiles from his daydream.  
“It's gotta be a pack thing.” Stiles shrugged a bit, mind wandering back to Derek’s sun kissed skin covered in delicious blood.  
“What do you mean?” God Scott was such a boner killer.  
“Like an initiation. You do the kill together.” Stiles said without thinking, he had been told that’s how werewolves initiated into the pack but he hadn’t exactly meant to accuse Derek of being the alpha or the killer, shit Derek was definitely going to be covered in blood, Stiles’s blood once he found out how dumb Stiles had been.  
“Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?” Scott said sarcastically, perhaps Stiles could keep his blood in its right places.  
“Yeah, but you didn't do it! Which means you're not a killer! And it also means that-” Stiles began, it meant Scott hadn’t bonded with the alpha and therefore probably wouldn’t try to attack Stiles.  
“I can go out with Allison!” Scott said excitedly.   
“I was gonna say it means you won't kill me…”   
“Oh, yeah. That, too.” Scott chuckled guilty, Stiles just huffed. 

“Son they found a new body. A man, not far from the school actually...he was beaten to death.”   
“Oh, that sounds horrible.” Stiles murmured, not fully paying attention as he was filling out paperwork for the Whittemores, as the local vamp police they needed a full statement as to why Stiles killed the omega, technically he was allowed to due to the omega being feral and attacking him first but nonetheless it was still incredibly stupid to do something like that.   
“Stiles...I have cctv footage of him attacking you, you are there then the footage breaks up and next thing I see is you kicking the dead body of the man into the woods. Luckily I am the only one who has seen it so I can hand it over to the Whittemores before anyone else sees it.” Jon sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, Stiles winced and turned around.   
“It was a feral omega, you saw it, it attacked me first! Everything else was self defence!” He huffed and cracked his knuckles.  
“Stiles you kicked him to death! We can’t pass this on as an animal attack! Someone is going to get arrested and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to protect you if you get found out!” Stiles flinched as his dad looked down at him, tears threatening to spill out of the man’s eyes. Stiles pressed his face into his dad’s shoulder and gripped the front of his shirt, warm arms wrapped around him and held him tightly, his dad sobbed into his hair.   
“Ojciec...tata, don’t worry, I won’t let anyone catch me, I won’t ever leave you tata.” Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged the man tightly.   
“Kochanie..never do something that stupid again? You hear me?” His dad grabbed his ear and pulled it, Stiles whined and loosely grabbed his dad’s wrist.   
“I won’t I promise tata, never again!” Stiles 

“Open your eyes.” Derek stood next to the injured man in the bed, he smelt of alpha and Scott.  
“Open your eyes.” He repeated, god he was so fucking tired of all of this, he just wanted to go back to New York and mourn his sister.   
“Look at me.” He said gruffly, jogging the bed slightly to get Garrett to wake up, the man slowly opened his eyes.  
“What do you remember?” He studied the man’s face, those were definitely wolf claw marks.  
“Hale…” he said weakly, looking up at Derek with wide eyes.   
“How do you know my name?” Derek’s hands curled into fists, he flinched slightly at the way Garrett looked at him.   
“I'm sorry…” Garrett sobbed, clutching at Derek’s jacket.  
“Red eyes, we were scared of the...the red eyes.” Garret’s grip tightened and he glared up at Derek.  
“You...you and your red eyes…m-monster.” Garrett hissed before he started convulsing and screaming, Derek looked around and jumped out the window. What did Garrett mean by Derek’s red eyes monster? He wasn’t an alpha and only alphas had red eyes...did that mean Garrett somehow knew of the Hales being werewolves but that doesn’t explain the we part, who was Garrett working with? Hunters maybe? But if Garrett knew of the werewolves then he would know that Derek was a beta..so who was Derek’s monster? 

“Hey, Scott? I'm gonna go to... sleep…”   
Melissa swung the door open and screamed, grabbing a baseball bat and waving it in the air.  
“Seriously? Stiles, what are you doing here?” Melissa sighed but kept the bat raised.   
“What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?”Stiles said exasperatedly, raising his eyebrows and waving his hands about.   
“What?” Melissa said with wide eyes, obviously a bit overwhelmed.   
“Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?” Stiles was offended, just a friend? Just a friend?? He was a brother! A son! Not just a friend thank you very much.   
“But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in.” Scott said obviously, blinking with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, exactly.” She said pointedly, massaging her temples.  
“And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?” Her Argument might’ve worked on kids who cared about that but Stiles sure as hell didn’t besides, his dad knew that Stiles could kill the alpha easily enough.   
“No.” They said at the same time, staring at her.  
“No.” She said incredulously, throwing out her arms to the side as if to say ‘what is wrong with you two?’.  
“All right, then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night.” Melissa sighed and shook her head, closing Scott’s door behind her.  
“What?” Scott frowned, a whine in his throat.  
“My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago…” he hesitantly placed his bag down and hit his lip, rubbing his finger over his thumbnail.  
“It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds.” Stiles said, flopping down on Scott’s bed.  
"Succumbed?" Scott tilted his head, his heart beat picking up.   
“Scott, he's dead.” Stiles sighed, having the decency to look guilty. Scott fell back onto his bed, eyes wide with tears which made Stiles confused, why was it that Scott was sad over this man’s death? What was the point in it?   
“I...dead? Are you sure?” Scott placed his forehead in his hands, his body shook.   
“Yes..my dad told me..Scott, I’m so sorry, you tried to save him but he was only human, those wounds were fatal anyway.” Stiles sighed and gently sat beside him, rubbing comforting circles in the boy’s arm.   
“Oh god...no no no, Derek killed that guy! He is the alpha Stiles! This is proof that he is willing to kill Stiles! The guy is insane!” Scott looked at Stiles and the vampire looked away. How was he going to persuade Scott to realise the truth? He wouldn’t unless he saw the alpha with Derek next to him or something like that, the boy’s stubbornness was both a gift and a curse.   
“Scott, he isn’t the alpha and you know it! Why would Derek help us huh? He isn’t stupid Scott!” Stiles stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, Scott was pissing him off.   
“But Stiles the guy is fucking weird okay! He lives in his burnt down house! The guy claims he isn’t the alpha but how does he know so much about werewolves huh? He has impeccable control compared to me and even said we are brothers! I don’t get why he can have control and I can’t!” Scott shouted and stood up, eyes flashing amber.   
“Because he is a full grown wolf, you are a pup Scott and the sooner you realise the better because then you can get help for this and control it! You can go on dates with Allison, play on front line!” Stiles spun around to look at his friend, he watched in tired anger as his friend’s face began to shit, he watched as it became more wolf-like, a hybrid mix between human and wolf.   
“You can’t tell me what to do Stiles! I am not a fucking pup I am grown up! The guy is a psycho! He probably burnt down his house and is blaming it on the Argents for no goddamn reason! He should just die!” Scott roared, slashing a deep cut into his wall. Stiles felt anger bubble up and his eyes flashed silver, less malicious than the day before but still a warning. He grabbed Scott’s throat, claws piercing the skin, blood dripped down his friend’s tanned neck. Scott struggled and scratched at Stiles’s arm causing deep gashes to open up across the thin limb.  
“Shut up pup. You are not grown up, you are nothing more than a petulant child who does not consider the weight of the words he speaks. Hold your tongue and get control otherwise I will beat it into you, I do not care if you are my friend or not, you need to understand that you will get yourself killed wolf!” He spat, magick seeping into his words, Scott whined and tilted his head to the side, eyes glasses over due to Stiles’s voice. The vampire let go of the wolf and stepped back, clutching his arm to his chest.   
“W-What? Stiles...what the hell happened.” Scott said drearily, blinking slowly at Stiles.  
“You got angry and attacked me Scott..you can’t control your wolf so either get Derek to teach you or stay the fuck away my father and I.” He glared and stormed out of the house, he knew that it wasn’t all Scott’s fault but he couldn’t help but think that Scott was a danger to everyone, he would need Derek’s help.


	4. Magick Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets shot.
> 
> I would like to apologise for any bad English or incorrect grammar. I have always struggled with it and the document is too long for my lazy arse to go Grammarly the whole thing. I do try to fix as much as I can but I usually don’t re-read chapters I’ve written. Also none of this is beta read. I’m also British so some spelling will be different to American English. I’m terribly sorry once again but if it gets too annoying for any of you to read please do tell me and I shall go re-read future chapters so they flow better!   
> \- the author

“If Derek isn't the Alpha... if he's not the one who bit you... then who did?” Stiles scratched his scalp, the only other werewolves in Beacon Hills was Deucalion who is already an alpha and Derek’s creepy uncle who was in a coma.  
“I don't know.” Scott whined glumly, changing into his lacrosse kit.  
“Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?” Stiles tapped his chin, today he was sporting Derek’s jacket, ripped jeans, his ammo boots and an old weddington blouse that he had tucked into his black jeans, a mish mash of different era clothings but somehow it worked.  
“I don't know.” Scott sighed, snarling lightly as he struggled with his shirt.  
“Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?” Stiles looked at Scott, smiling slightly at Scott’s struggle.  
“I don't know!” Scott snarled angrily, slamming his locker shut and glaring at Stiles. A paper floated off the top of the lockers from Scott’s bag.  
“Jeez…” Scott sighed and pressed his head to his locker, in his hand he held a test, more specifically the test he had gotten in Harrison’s class earlier that day.  
“Dude, you need to study more!” Stiles snorted, he himself had gotten an A but that Scott on the other hand had a fat D on his paper. The boy turned to him, eyes blazing amber with anger.  
“That was a joke. Scott, it's one test! You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?” Stiles glared defensively, pressing his shoulders up around his ears.  
“No, I'm studying with Allison after school today.” Scott looked away, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.  
“That's my boy!” Stiles grinned proudly, slapping his friend’s shoulder.  
“We're just studying.” Scott glared at him pointedly, his blush turning slightly redder.  
“Uh, no, you're not.” Stiles scoffed, shaking his head at Scott’s idiotness.  
“No, I'm not?” Scott frowned, looking at Stiles only.  
“Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you! If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God, I'll have you de-balled.” Stiles exasperated, shrugging dramatically.  
“Okay. Just... stop with the questions, man.” Scott sighed once again, picking up his helmet and stick.  
“Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha, or Derek... especially Derek... who still scares me…” Stiles nodded but what he said wasn’t necessarily true, Derek wasn’t a scary guy but he was harmless either. When they were kids, back when Derek was at school with him, some of the kids in Derek’s class would bully Stiles because of his white fluff of hair and would call him a witch, they even said he went to graveyards and dug up bodies and would perform satanic rituals and shit. Derek found out when Stiles got changed into swimming trunks and had a big bruise over his ribs, he had gotten when school ended and so it would heal up quickly but it didn’t stop Derek from beating the two boys into bloody pulps, it was then Stiles remembered that Derek was trained by Peter to be the left hand.

“Oh, my God!” Stiles gasped at the sight of Derek who very dramatically collapsed in front of his jeep.  
“Oh, no, no, no! No, not here!” Scott hissed and leant his bike up against Roscoe, running to Derek’s side and grabbing his arm.  
“You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere.” Stiles whined and slipped out of his car, running around to his bonnet.  
“What the hell? What are you doing here?” Scott snarled and half pulled Derek up but the man was practically dead weight.  
“I was shot.” Derek grunted, Stiles inhaled sharply, he could hear the pain.  
“He's not looking so good, dude…”Stiles gently lopped his arm around Derek’s waist, helping the guy stand up.  
“Why aren't you healing?” Scott glared down again Derek but Stiles whined, he knew exactly what Derek had been shot with, Wolfsbane or more commonly known as Monkshood,  
“I can't. It was-it was a different kind of bullet.” Derek groaned, leaning on Stiles which caused the vampire’s knees to almost give way.  
“A silver bullet?” Stiles asked quietly, Derek nodded his head slightly. Of course silver itself didn’t actually hurt werewolves but the Argent’s name was the french word for silver and so when Stiles asked it it was a silver bullet he was asking if an Argent shot Derek and from the nod he could be sure he was shot, most likely illegally by a hunter.  
“No, you idiot.” Derek snarled irritably, this was more to throw Scott off than anything.  
“Wait, wait- that's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours…” Scott spoke up which caused Stiles to clench his teeth in anger, why the fuck would Scott not tell Stiles he had heard someone say that Derek had only forty-eight hours? That’s a big fat warning sign even without context.  
“What? Who-who said forty-eight hours?” Derek looked at Scott as he tried to get Derek to lean against Roscoe a bit because otherwise Stiles was sure he would throw his back out.  
“The one who shot you.” Scott, Scott you dumb bitch  
“What are you doing? Stop that!” Scott exasperated, glaring at the older werewolf whose eyes were now flashing as his wolf roared to be let out.  
“I'm trying to tell you- I can't.” Derek panted. He collapsed back down on the road, almost bringing Stiles with him.  
“Derek, get up!” Scott spat out.  
“Help me put him in my car.” Stiles said, hopping Scott would listen to reason. Scott pulled Derek up quickly, taking his weight, Stiles’s knees creaked and he ran to the passenger side, swinging the door open and winced as Scott threw Derek into his car.  
“I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.” Derek groaned and slowly did up his seatbelt, hand pressing down on what Stiles assumed was the bullet wound.  
“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Scott exasperated, tugging at his hair.  
“'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them.” The man all but growled.  
“Why should I help you?” Scott snapped and raised an eyebrow, if Scott wouldn’t help Derek then Stiles would, even if it meant removing the adult Argents from this timeline.  
“Because you need me.” Derek said weakly. He sounded like he was in so much pain.  
“Fine. I'll try.” Scott sighed and banged against the passenger door of Roscoe to get Stiles’s attention.  
“Hey, get him out of here.” Scott ordered and Stiles grumbled some unintelligible rude names.  
“I hate you for this so much.” Stiles glared at his friend and drove off out of the parking lot, he was not only going to get blood on his seats but Derek smelt like...well he smelt like a decaying corpse plus he was gonna be real grouchy is Stiles did something that Derek didn’t want him to do.  
“Wolfsbane huh? Also known as aconite and Aconitum napellus but more commonly known as monkshood, leopard’s bane and rats bane. Native to Europe, habitat is rich moist garden soil and temperate climates...although wolfsbane is a branch of aconite called A. lycoctonum and they are yellow. It paralyses the nerves, lowers blood pressure and eventually stops the heart, if swallowed it can cause vomiting and death by asphyxiation and even skin contact can cause numbness, tingling and cardiac symptoms.” Stiles rambled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked over to Derek who looked like he was being tortured.  
“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there.” Stiles spoke clearly but he was pretty sure Derek could smell how nervous he was.  
“Almost where?” Derek panted, Stiles’s heart twinged at the sight of his friend in pain.  
“You...you need antiarrhythmic drugs but because your metabolism is too fast and you’re not healing I should give you medicinal herbs instead!”  
“Where..are we going?” Derek snarled but it sounded like an angry kitten in anything.  
“Oh, your house.” Stiles grinned at him although his mind was whirring. Diterpenoid alkaloids from plants of the Aconitum genus and valeria is what he had in his garden, perhaps he should take Derek there...yes he would take Derek there.  
“What? No, you can't take me there.” Derek’s eyes widened in alarm.  
“I can't take you to your own house?” Stiles scoffed although he was already changing route to his house.  
“Not when I can't protect myself!” Derek spoke as if he was talking to a toddler.  
“All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?” Stiles knew the truth though, Derek would die if the poison managed to stop his heart, it would be a very slow and very painful death.  
“Not yet. I have a last resort.” Derek sighed and fumbled with his sleeve.  
“What do you mean? What last resort?” Stiles looked from his friend to the road, Derek technically shouldn’t have a last resort.  
“Oh, my God. What is that?” Stiles gagged, this is why he didn’t want injured werewolves in his fucking clean car.  
“Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.” He groaned but in truth he wouldn’t leave Derek like this, not when Derek was pack..wait no did he just say Derek was pack? Fuck-  
“Start the car. Now.” Derek growled  
“I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little Werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.” Stiles was right, Derek wouldn’t put up too much of a fight but this was Derek and Stiles proposed to the guy, he certainly didn’t want Derek to die.  
“Start the car... or I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth.” Derek growled again and Stiles sighed, starting the car and carrying on his way to his place. Stiles slowly reached over and hooked his pinky with Derek’s, he knew the wolf probably wouldn’t hate the contact as much as he said he did and this was a way for Derek to have grounding. The man slowly slipped his hand into Stiles’s and gave it a gentle but reassuring squeeze and the vampire was happy for it, even in his half dead state Derek still knew when Stiles was getting nervous, he still knew what Stiles needed to calm down and fuck if that didn’t make his heart flutter then he wasn’t sure what would. Stiles winced when he felt claws dig into his hand, he knew Derek was in pain but it didn’t help that Derek was putting him in pain. 

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Stiles spoke softly over the phone, Scott had called him about if Derek really needed the bullet.  
“Take him somewhere. Anywhere.” Scott sighed and Stiles rolled his eyes, this pup.  
“And, by the way, he's starting to smell.” Stiles ignored Derek’s warning growl, it was hardly threatening.  
“Like…like what?” Scott asked curiously and Stiles had to bite back a snort.  
“Like death.” He grunted ominously, he heard Scott snigger and Stiles decided that was enough to make the camp grin.  
“Okay, okay. Take him to the animal clinic.” Scott suggested but Stiles was determined to help Derek.  
“What about your boss?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, he was almost home.  
“He's gone by six.” Scott whispered as if he was trying to hide something from someone.  
“It’s four thirty Scottyo. I’ll take him to my place, Dukeywooky has some shit plus if need be I can call Mrs. Raywi-” Stiles was cut off as Derek tanked the phone out of his grasp and held it up to his ear.  
“You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you.” He chuckled at Derek, the werewolf snarled in response.  
“Did you find it?” The wolf snapped and Stiles felt his skin crawl, he didn’t like angry wolves after all but Derek’s wolf was so fucking similar to Diederik’s that it was unsettling.  
“Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?” Derek bluntly stated, Stiles gave him a worried look before he picked up some speed.  
“Then think about this, the Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, either you kill with him, or you get killed. So, if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet.” Derek growled and slammed Stiles’s phone, breaking the glass in the process.  
“Dude! What the fuck was that for?” Stiles yelped, he liked that phone as well.  
“Shit...sorry I forgot this was your phone.” Derek didn’t look near as guilty as he should do.

“Does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?” Stiles of course knew exactly what it was, rare form of wolfsbane also called Aconitum noveboracensec part of the buttercup family and it was only found in Iowa, Wisconsin, Ohio, and New York….nowhere near California.  
“It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.” Derek panted as they pulled up in the driveway, Stiles got out of his car and ran over to Derek’s side, Duke swung open the door and cane over to help Stiles carry Derek.  
“Why?” Stiles asked but deep down he already knew, he wanted to be proved wrong, he didn’t want Derek to die.  
“'Cause I'm gonna die without it.” Derek said weakly and Stiles’s heart twinged, he chewed on his lip and his grip tightened on Derek’s back, of the man noticed this he didn’t say anything.

“Okay, you know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of…” Stiles gagged, looking away form the wound on Derek’s arm, the blood oozing out of it was absolutely disgusting.  
“When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.” Derek panted, stripping off his top and he leaned heavily against the counter.  
“"Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?” Stiles exasperated, grabbing the keys for the back door.  
“If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time- last resort.” Derek groaned as his arm jostled.  
“Which is...?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, running his finger over his thumbnail.  
“You're gonna cut off my arm.” Derek grinned morbidly, Stiles heard Deucalion choke from the basement, he was in there searching through countless of bullets he had stolen from hunters over the year, trying to find the Northern Blue Monkshood.  
“Well good thing I might have something that can slow it down, it works on humans and it should have some sort of affect on you.” Stiles gave Derek a wince and ran into the garden, he quickly cut up enough Valerian, Blue Skullcap and Purple Passionflower, if he crushed these up into a paste with some hot water and created a paste then Derek could put it on the wound hopefully as a pain relief and if he was daring enough then he could drink it to help with the arrhythmia, it was the closest thing he had to antiarrythmia drugs and plus Derek wouldn’t notice it Stiles warded it to help the wolf out. Stiles walked into the kitchen and got out his mortar and pestles. He picks the petals of each flower but with the valeria he dumped the whole flower in, it was too small to pick each petal individually and he didn’t have a lot of time. He poured in some hot water and crushed up the petals into a paste.  
“You can use this as a pain killer and hopefully an antiarythmatic paste drug thingy, obviously it won’t be as good as actual drugs but it’s all we have.” Stiles rambled on, Derek let out a comforting coo but it was laced with pain, Stiles felt his heart twinge again he wouldn’t loose Derek, not again. He washed his hands and grabbed a some kitchen role and some surgical spirit, he looked up at Derek who looked at him with confusion, Stiles sighed and poured some of the surgical spirit onto the tissue paper and ignored Derek’s grunt of refusal. He pressed the surgical spirit to the gun wound and winced as Derek let out a howl of pain, he wiped up as much black blood as he could before sticking his finger into the paste and dolloped it onto the wound, he gently cupped one hand around the wound and held Derek’s arm down, he used more strength than a human his size should which caused Derek to whine in confusion a bit before it was replaced with a burning pain. He watched as Stiles picked up what looked like to be a charcoal stick, he rubbed warm water onto Derek’s bicep just above where the black veins were creeping. With the charcoal stick he drew two sigils on Derek’s skin, one for healing and one for cleansing, Derek’s head was thrown back as he groaned in pain and Stiles was grateful because when the sigils glowed and disappeared, if Derek had been looking the wolf would’ve known that Stiles was more than just a boring human. 

“Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?” Stiles groaned, Derek was still going on about cutting his arm off.  
“It'll heal... If it works…” the wolf grunted and looked at Stiles with burning blue eyes.  
“Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this.” The vampire gagged and held the coping saw, this thing wouldn’t cut through Derek’s bone.  
“Why not?” Derek asked impatiently, obviously annoyed at all of Stiles’s whining.  
“Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!” Stiles exclaimed, he could deal with cutting off a limb but werewolf blood made him want to gag, there was something nauseating about the forced blend of wolf and human.  
“You faint at the sight of blood?” Derek asked incredulously, raising one expressive eyebrow to his hairline.  
“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” Stiles waved his arms about, stressing the ‘might’.  
“All right, fine. How about this, either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.” Derek threatened and leant forward towards Stiles.  
“Okay, you know what? I'm so not buying your threats any-“ Stiles scoffed but quickly whined when Derek grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him half over the counter.  
“Oh, my God! Okay. All right. Bought. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it.” Stiles gasped, looking at Derek’s burning blue eyes and watched as he gagged.  
“What?” Derek pulled closer and rested his forehead on Stiles’s shoulder which made the vampire flush red.  
“W-What are you doing?” He brought his hand up to pet Derek’s hair but the man moved to the side and threw up some sort of black liquid.  
“Holy God, what the hell is that?” Stiles gagged and covered his nose, it smelt like decay.  
“It's my body... trying to heal itself…” Derek groaned and heavily rested against Stiles.  
“That’s your body trying to remove the tainted blood, whatever you did Mischief it worked.” Deucalion walked into the kitchen and dumped a small box on the table.  
“These are the bullets I have, Northern Blue Monkshood, im not sure if any of these will match the bullet you were shot with but we can only hope.” The alpha wolf smiled slightly and walked out of the kitchen.  
“I’ll leave that black goo to your Mischief.” Deucalion waved and ran up the stairs to escape Stiles’s rath.  
“Don’t worry...m’ body will heal.” Derek slowly stood up by himself and reached over to the box, opening it up and sitting around the bullets in hope of finding the right one but he didn’t know what it looked like.  
“Well, it's not doing a very good job of it.” Stiles breathed out and gently rubbed circles onto the back of Derek’s hand, the great thing about Stiles was that his body was naturally cold so it probably felt nice against his hot and clamy skin.  
“Now. You gotta do it now.” Derek looked at him urgently and pushed the saw forward towards Stiles.  
“Look, honestly, I don't think I can-” the vampire panicked but he did pick up the saw.  
“Just do it!” Derek snapped impatiently.  
“Oh, my God. Okay, okay…” he kept on panicking but held the saw to Derek’s upper bicep, he placed it against the skin and started to saw away, he didn’t press too hard due to the blood that swelled out of the wound, black and rancid.  
“Oh, my God.... All right, here we go…” Stiles gently sawed at the skin and ignored Derek’s howls of pain, this was effectively torture.  
“STILES!” Scott shouted as he swung into the kitchen.  
“Scott?” Stiles asked shakily as he stopped sawing.  
“What the hell are you doing?” The pup growled and stormed forward, bullet clutched in his hand.  
“Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares!” Stiles threw the saw to the ground and stepped back from Derek, his hands drenched in blood.  
“Did you get it?” Derek perked up eagerly despite the bullet wound that was poisoning him and the saw wound that was open and leaking.  
“What are you gonna do with it?” Stiles queastioned, eyeing up the bullet, he hadn’t seen one of those bullets in years.  
“I'm gonna…” Derek said weakly, he stumbled a bit and patted the side of his head.  
“I'm gonna…” the man repeated then collapsed to the ground, the bullet clattered from his grasp and tumbled under the fridge. Stiles quickly inlet by his side and listened for a heartbeat.  
“No! No, no, no, no…” Scott whined and fell to his knees by the fridge and stuck his arm under it, trying to reach the bullet.  
“Derek! Derek, come on, wake up!” Stiles pleaded, he grabbed the man’s face and patted his cheek, he bit his lip to stop himself from crying, he wouldn’t cry, not now.  
“Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?” He looked at his friend who was shifting, turned wolves could only reach beta shift unless they were alphas.  
“I don't know! I can't reach it!” Scott laid down and reached his arm further under the fridge.  
“He's not waking up…” Stiles breathed out, heart in his throat, Derek couldn’t die, he wasn’t allowed to die.  
“Come on…” Scott panted but Stiles barely heard him, he was too busy with his head on Derek’s chest and his nails sharpening to a point, he was hoping the pain would wake Derek up but no such luck.  
“I think he's dying... I think he's dead!” Stiles heard his voice crack but he wouldn’t allow this, if push came to shove he would save Derek then slaughter each and every Argent even if it made Scott hate him.  
“Just hold on! Come on…” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear as he opened his mouth, sharp fangs pressed against Derek’s skin.  
“Oh! I got it! I got it!” Scott shouted, at the same time he felt Derek’s pulse against his tongue, he pulled away and almost cried in relief.  
“Please don't kill me for this.” He muttered and raised his fist, eyes glimmering silver, he landed a harsh punch to Derek’s jaw and ignored the crackle of bone under his fist and in his first  
“Ugh! Ow! God!” He exclaimed and pulled his fist back, yeah his bones just snapped, goodbye fingers. Derek blinked widely and sat up.  
“Give me-” Derek groaned and Stiles swooped in to help him stand up and if he latched onto the hem of Derek’s jeans then no one needed to know. Derek leant against the side and opened the nullet, he gathered the Monkshood on the table and pulled out a lighter from god knows where and set fire to it. Stiles jumped back at the sparks that burst from the Monkshood and watched in slight awe as Derek picked it up and pressed it into his bullet wound.  
“Ow! God!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek howled in agony and fell backwards, he writhed against the ground, arching his back and gritting his teeth to quieten his holes to growls and snarls of pain. Eventually Derek stopped being all snarly and stood up, he slipped on his shirt and grimaced.  
“That. Was. Awesome!!! Yes!!!” Stiles jumped up and down and slapped Derek on the back, if anything he was delighted that Derek was okay and was ready to jump the guy but Scott wouldn’t like it if he did that so he had to wait.  
“Are you okay?” Scott asked and grimaced a bit.  
“Well, except for the agonizing pain…” Derek snapped and rubbed his arm, Stiles gently slapped the man’s hand away from the tender skin of the bullet wound.  
“I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health…” he grinned, Derek just grunted and bumped his hip against Stiles, luckily Scott didn’t see this action as it would have the pup scratching the walls in annoyance.  
“Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And, if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-” Scott ordered, as soon as the words left the pup’s mouth Stiles has to clamp his eyes shut so neither wolf would see the burning blood red, the Grim part of him screamed to protect Derek, Scott just threatened a part of his cauldron and the grim would not stand for it but the human part of Stiles pretty much bitch slapped the grim with the rightful excuse that we need Scott to do more human things.  
“You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?” Derek asked appalled, luckily Stiles and Derek were on one side of the counter and Scott was on the other so Scott didn’t notice when Stiles grabbed ahold of Derek’s pinky finger and began to rub his thumb over the nail.  
“Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are.” Scott scoffed as if he knew everything, Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand and the vamp gave a gentle squeeze, he didn’t want Derek to go just yet, he was worried, he had been worried.  
“I can show you exactly how nice they are.” Derek snapped angrily and glared at the pup.  
“What do you mean?” Scott raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
“Go to my car, it’s outside.” Derek pointed to the door with his free hand.  
“What? Why is it there?” Scott tilted his head and puffed up his chest, Stiles supposed that Scott was trying to protect him but Stiles didn’t need protection plus he knew Derek came to Deucalion first, it was a good idea for Derek to have gone to Duke’s first.  
“None of your business, go to my car and wait, after this you can run off to your little girlfriend. I need to talk to Stiles in private.” Derek glared at Scott who reluctantly walked out the house with his tail between his legs. Almost immediately Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and jumped up so he could wrap his legs around the man’s waist.  
“God Stiles, you’re sixteen not six, you gotta remember you’re a whole twelve something stone.” Derek chuckled a bit but Stiles didn’t miss the pain in his voice.  
“Excuse you I’m eleven stone so shush.” He stared at Derek, he felt tears dribble down his cheeks and the man stilled, looking at Stiles confused, he gently set the boy down on the counter but stayed between his legs, both of them could do with the contact really.  
“Shit, Stiles I-I didn’t mean you were fat or anything, I just me-” Derek began but Stiles slapped the wolf’s shoulder.  
“Shut up arsehole! I was fucking worried okay! I can’t...I can’t lose you! Not again! Not ever okay?” He bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears but when Derek cupped his face and rubbed away his tears he pressed into his hand, the flesh was warm against his cold skin and he sighed gratefully although it came out a bit broken due to his sobbing.  
“Stiles...you know I would never leave you, not forever.” Derek cooed and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling his close. Stiles didn’t reply, instead he gripped Derek’s shirt, buried his face into the clothing and let himself be carried to the sofa.  
“Your uncle wants me to stay the night, doesn’t like the idea that I’ll be out there with hunters knowing where I am so I’ll stay here okay? Just..just wait here and I’ll be back soon okay? We can watch some dumb movie or something.” Derek gently sat him down and knelt down in front of him, he gently patted Stiles’s head and gave him a small smile.  
“Yeah..yeah okay but come back quickly ‘kay? I..I don’t want you to get hurt.” He looked at Derek who in turn nodded and pat Stiles’s head again. When the front door slammed shut Stiles let himself calm down a bit, he breathed in and out, in and out. Eventually he felt calm enough to asses the situation once again, Deucalion was already an alpha, Derek was a beta, the omega is dead and Peter is comatose so the only chance is that Peter is the alpha but that wouldn’t make any sense would it? Yeah he’d have to ask Duke if he noticed anything weird about Peter recently like excessive healing or some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More unless, Stiles and Derek were childhood friends, werewolves, like wolves, are cuddly creatures by nature, they aren’t supposed to be solitary animals and that’s why Derek is okay with the cuddles from Stiles, also because he knows who Stiles is. 
> 
> I want Stiles to have some semblance of knowledge and magick but it won’t be too over the top.
> 
> To explain the eye thing if you guys don’t understand:  
> Red eyes = anger, bloodlust, rage (mostly the Grimm in control.)  
> Silver eyes = feeding, shift, use of magick, calmer vampire stuff.


	5. The Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’s Grim gets out of hand, he realises something that will cause him to spiral, shit happens, Kate is a bitch.

“ Mmm.” Jon moaned in delight as he bit into his burger, grease slicking his fingers in a way that made Stiles shudder in disgust.   
“ Did they forget my curly fries?” His dad grumbled with a frown on his face.  
“ You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.” Stiles snapped at his dad who in return sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
“ Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.”  
“If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you. are. wrong.” Stiles gave his dad a wide grin, it spread right across his cheeks to flash sharp fangs almost as if to say ‘you aren’t the only one with a lethal weapon.’

“ Unit one, do you copy?” The dispatcher’s voice crackled over the radio. Stiles reached for it but his dad quickly slapped his hand away.   
“ ...Sorry.” Stiles mumbled and shoved a handful of curly fries into his mouth, ignoring his dad who let out a sound of complaint.   
“ Unit one, copy.” Jon glared at his son who sniggered away and tore into his burger like it was jelly.  
“ Got a report of a possible one-eight-seven.” The dispatcher sighed, obviously used to the Stilinski duo’s banter.   
“ Oh, no way!” Stiles laughed excitedly and kicked his legs, bouncing up and down in his seat. Today he wore a black abbington blouse with black jeans, his hobnail buoys, his black Trenchcoat and the most obnoxiously red circle sunglasses, his dad had given him a very much tired look before turning away and just got into the car. It wasn’t Stiles’s fault he wanted to stick to the supposed elegant aesthetic that vampires apparently had. 

“ Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine.” Jackson said irritably, Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded at his dad. Jackson was okay, he couldn’t smell any new wounds except for the scratches in the back of his neck but they didn’t smell like an alpha wolf, best guess was that he either scratched himself or somehow pissed off Scott, he would check into it later.   
“ I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion.” Jon looked down at the boy, a possible sadness in his eyes. The sheriff turned to his son who in turn looked at Jackson, the Whittemores were incredibly lovely and caring for Stiles so the sheriff felt obliged to make sure Jackson was definitely okay, especially after they had saved Stiles.   
“ What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I want to go home.” Jackson snarked and crossed his arms, the kid had no idea about how the Stilinskis and the Whittemores were intertwined and both Stiles and Jon would like to keep it that way.   
“ And I understand that-” Jon spoke patiently despite Jackson’s brattiness.   
“ No, you don't understand that, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I want to go home!” Jackson snapped and stood up, he stumbled a bit and Jon caught him, he was used to ignoring insults but that didn’t stop him from cringing at the boy’s manners. Stiles on the other hand bit through his lip to stop himself for ripping Jackson’s head off! How dare he speak to his father like that! That useless cluster of cow parsley was about as polite as a Karen except he was hot wired with spoiled brat syndrome. The scent of human blood overwhelmed his senses and his mouth watered, he had to hide his eyes so they didn’t flash red, it didn’t help his stomach grumbled. Stiles turned to look at the source of the scent and gasped.  
“ Oh, whoa! Is that a dead body?” Stiles effectively squealed which earned him more than a few odd looks. Stiles turned his face up to the sky, the air smelt cold as if it was going to snow, the thought of snow made him smile a bit.   
“ Everyone back up. Back up.” His dad slapped Stiles’s chest which caused the boy to stumble back and crash into the cruiser, it didn’t hurt but that didn’t stop him from huffing at his dad. He gently ran his fingers over the pale skin of his wrist, perhaps he should get a wolf or a dog here..yes he should get a black dog with white eyes, maybe some blackthorn and betony around the dog to frame it..he really liked dogs, especially large dogs because they were easier to cuddle..wolves were pretty cool to, maybe he should get a black wolf on his other wrist, wolf fur wasn’t actually that soft surprisingly although it was probably softer than his hair, he should really condition it when he gets home.   
“ Starting to get it?” Stiles heard Derek snarl, his own ears twitched slightly and he quickly crouched down around the other side of the car, he let his ears elongate so he could hear the conversation.   
“ Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?” Stiles wished he could’ve been surprised to hear Scott’s voice but honestly at this point he wasn’t, he should’ve known that Derek was trying to imprint on Scott, well not exactly imprint but rather he was trying to drag Scott into his own pack.   
“No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers.” Derek spoke as if he was talking to a child, it was highly amusing.   
“ Then why is he a killer?” It was a good enough queastion by Stiles’s standards but he thought the answer would be kind of obvious, they guy wasn’t randomly killing, he was targeting certain people but why? Well Stiles didn’t know that yet.   
“ That's what we're gonna find out.” Derek grunted and Stiles looked up just over the hood of the car, he could see both wolf and pup plainly on the roof of the building, idiots, the both of them.   
To Sourwolf 12:03  
Get off the roof, you two look like a bunch of twats  
Stiles heard the distinctive ping of Derek’s phone, he kept on staring at the two of them and became absolutely delighted when Derek opened his phone and he tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing as he read the text with confusion. It was adorable.   
From Sourwolf 12:03  
What’s a twat? 

The biggest lie he had heard about vampires was that sunlight turned them to ash, that just wasn’t true. There were five types of vampires; feral, lesser, higher and grim. Feral vampires were usually any type of vampire who hasn’t fed in awhile,. Lesser were usually turned vampires, these vampires were the very basic of vampires. High vampires were any breed of vampire but they had to be born a vampire. Grims were different, a born high vampire on a blood moon to a high vampire and, well in Stiles’s case it was a human. There was such little information about Grims that it was genuinely difficult to find out anything about them but Stiles could only guess, he had spent millennia and millennia trying to find any information about Grims, hell he had even tried to find another one but most were just self centred Highers who wanted to appear more powerful than they actually were but he had heard of three vampires that could be Grims, the sisters of Siebenburgen but he had never met them, the plague had swept through the land and butchered his chance to meet another of his kind. 

One of the best things about being a Grim was the shock on people’s faces when they tried to kill him. The bang of a pistol being fired reverberated around the alley, Stiles sighed and gripped the handle of his bag, this bag costs like five hundred on eBay so he won’t be handing it over to some sad fucktard who wanted to mug him.   
“ Turn around! I don’t wanna hurt you.” A woman’s voice...Stiles wished he could say he wasn’t surprised but honestly he was, he wish he could say that he was wasn’t sexist but sometimes he was, he wasn’t some perfect and pure being who never judged because his mind was still human, he was still trying to change millennias of conditioning but sometimes he slipped up and so that’s why he was surprised to see a woman holding a gun to his head.   
“ Hand over the bag and I wont hurt you.” Stiles stared at her, she was uncertain, desperate, she had no plan.   
“ You won’t hurt me, you do not want that on your conscience.” Stiles smiled at the woman but truthfully he did not care if she shot him or not, it would not kill him. Mostly he was stalling, sure he could kill her but then there would be more paperwork and Deucalion would give him that face, the one that just screamed disappointment and judgment.   
“ Don’t tell me what I want and what I don’t want, kid! Just hand over the fucking bag and leave!” She definitely wasn’t homeless but she was scared, she obviously picked him because of his build, skinny and short, she had no idea what he was so that was a plus, she wasn’t a hunter then. She had meat on her but the bruises around her neck were shaped like fingers and the fear in her eyes when he moved made him take a guess, abused.  
“ Is it a he or a she?”  
“ What?” She looked at him confused, the way she held a gun told him she may have been taught as a kid but hadn’t held one recently, her posture was too stiff and slightly off but better than a complete beginner.  
“ The person who hits you, he or she?” He spoke gently, not wanting to scare her, he had his plan. He would disarm her and send her on her way to his father, he would not tell anyone of what happened but he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her if she tried this again.  
“ She...wait- what has that got to do with anything kid? Hand over the fucking bag!” She was shaking, she really didn’t want to hurt him huh?  
“ She? Must be tough huh? No one really thinks she can do anything to you, they think that you’ll be fine because in their eyes the abuse isn’t as bad as a man.” He watched with thick curiosity as she faltered, eyes becoming wet with unshed tears, he was right and that made his heart twinge.   
“ They think that you’re weak because they think you let it happen...they don’t realise that what she does to you is more than just physical...she makes you think you deserve it.” She lowered the gun as sobs racked her body.   
“ Go to the Sheriffs department and leave the gun, tell them what’s been happening to you, forget this meeting.” He let his eyes stop shining that burning red when she was a distance away. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled a blood bag from his bag, sinking his fangs into the silicone, sometimes he hated using his mind control thing but times like this? Well, he was grateful for it. 

Stiles hummed as he slammed the door shut, he wasn’t excited about going to school in the morning, to be truthful he just wanted to sleep for five hundred years but alas, he had a life.  
“I can’t remember what happened in September,  
When everything is gone,  
When it’s dark and I’m alone.”   
He hung his bad and coat up, kicked off his boots and threw himself onto the sofa, pulling out his phone and clicking on Instagram, what better way to waste his time than to see what everyone else was doing?   
“Still can’t remember what happened in September,  
Back when everybody died,  
Fill the blood during my stride.” He endlessly scrolled through people's posts, liking all of them from habit.   
“I just discovered the humans were defeated by something really strong,  
It seemed very weird and wrong,  
It just doesn’t belong like it came out of this world.” His voice trailed off as he stopped at a certain picture, Lydia’s account. A post, a selfie in what he assumed was Jackson’s car, in the corner was someone.  
“I regained a small memory,  
It came to my head just like that suddenly,  
I think I’ve gotten a clue,  
Something tells me this is worse than I knew.” Why he kept on singing? Well he wasn’t too sure, what was interesting though is that as he flicked through her photos from the dvd shop was that the person in the corner looked a lot like someone he knew. He took screenshots and opened up his text messages.  
To Sourwolf 3:17  
Doesn’t this look like Peter…?  
His finger hesitated over the send button.   
“I just remembered what happened in September,  
I’m the one who killed them all,  
I survived after the fall.”   
He deleted the message.

Stiles stuffed a hazing toy into his mouth and decided to pop a quick text to Scott, asking the pup about his trip to see Peter.  
To Scotty 3:27  
You know when you went to go meet Peter? Did you notice anything weird.   
From Scotty 3:29  
Yh actually guy was super burnt but like arent werewolves supposed to heal or smthn  
To Scotty 3:29  
Yeah you’re right, born werewolves heal better than turned wolves and it’s been a while since the fire, he should be healed.   
Warning bells blurred in his head, first the specific targeting, then the photos and now this? Stiles had a feeling something was seriously wrong here.   
From Scotty 3:30   
Also the dude seemed to actually look at me  
From Scotty 3:30  
I mean really look at me no glassy eyed shit I mean he focused and stared at me  
From Scotty 3:31   
One creepy fucker I tell you that dude   
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, shit! Peter shouldn’t physically be capable of a full on stare, he obviously had a conscious stare where he could think and apparently focus on shit...this meant that Peter could be the alpha or he could be controlling the alpha, being the alpha’s alpha.  
“You okay mischief?” Deucalion’s voice broke Stiles’s train of thought.  
“Erm, yeah yeah I’m okay thanks for asking..actually, when you go visit Peter does he ever like stare at you? Focus on you? Derek was wondering is all.” Stiles chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, if Deucalion had noticed this thing before meant it wasn’t a fluke and the man wasn’t comatose.  
“Hmmm..yes he does focus on me, sometimes he even managed to move a finger or to move his head! Not by much but it’s a sigh he is getting better right?” His uncle grinned at him, oblivious to the vampire’s panic.  
“Yeah that is cool..uncle Duke, if Peter hypothetically became an alpha, how quickly would he heal?” Stiles could see the way Deucalion’s eyes narrowed. What Stiles was doing was incredibly dangerous, Deucalion was a very powerful alpha, this alpha wolf had already claimed Peter and his wolf as its mate and what Stiles was insinuating was that Peter was a murderous feral alpha who was going around killing people.   
“Why would you ask that mischief?” Deucalion’s eyes flashed red and Stiles watched as the man let his wolf beta shift. Stiles lowered his eyes but not all the way to the ground, he turned his face ever so slightly, he was showing he meant as no threat but would not stand down if a fight was to occur.  
“Derek said that once they capture the alpha he was thinking about giving to power to Peter to help him heal, he wants to know how long this would take. I’m asking you because you are an alpha and therefore have better knowledge than Derek or I.” Stiles was so fucking grateful that he didn’t have a heartbeat, not having a heartbeat meant that Deucalion wouldn’t be able to hear the lie. The wolf seemed to calm down and Duke was in control again.   
“Well I would say only a month or two, Peter is mostly healed as it is but it’s the mental scars that keep him tied to that place, with an alpha the wolf wouldn’t heal the scars per say but rather it would help Peter deal with them. I visit him in order to help him, as you know my wolf has chosen Peter’s wolf as a mate, while me being an alpha had started to help him heal mentally it would be significantly beneficial for him to be an alpha.” Duke tapped his chin thoughtfully, as if to say he had never thought of it before but Stiles wasn’t dumb, he knew that Deucalion would happily hand over his alpha status to Peter if it would help...that led to the queastion why hadn’t Duke handed it over already then?  
“You need two alphas right? It’s why you haven’t already given him your alpha status, you need to be an alpha as well.” Stiles spoke without thinking, it was a good question but the way that Deucalion glared at him made something flick in his head...Deucalion knew that Laura was an alpha, he knew that Peter needed an alpha to live and so...what if Deucalion had helped Peter kill Laura? It would explain a lot, why she was buried in a specific way, why the alpha’s tracks had been cleaned up so neatly and also why Stiles hadn’t come to the conclusion quicker.   
“Yes you are correct. Mischief, you must be careful, you and you’re werewolf friends.” Deucalion grinned at him but it was all sharp teeth, all silent threat. Stiles returned with a glare of his own, the shadows seemed to grow and his eyes seemed sharper, he would not lose to Deucalion, the alpha would be a foe worth remembering but Stiles had one thing above Deucalion, he couldn’t die. 

“ Just a friendly reminder, parent-teacher conferences are tonight! Students below a C-average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment.” Harris drawled one and Stiles barely paid attention, his A* was a flying grade which meant he wasn’t going to fail chemistry, also meant he didn’t really have to pay attention in class.   
“ ...Has anyone seen Scott McCall?” Harris turned to him and Stiles shook his head, it was the truth, he hadn’t heard from him since their text messages last night. The man nodded and looked away, leaning down slightly to talk to Jackson.   
“ Hey, Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.” Harris spoke quietly but Stiles heard it, he dug his claws into the wood of his desk to stop himself from lashing out.   
“ Everyone, start reading chapter nine.” Harris stood up straight and walked over to the board, Stiles aimlessly highlighted anything which looked slightly important, his once black and white page now varying colours from obnoxious hot pink to brown, yellow and blue. His new Mildliner highlights were his pride and joy, anything highlighted would be written into notes on his ipad which he would then organise into sections so he could revise properly. His process was simple, in class you highlight and write down the questions you were too nervous to ask, then you find or friend or go through the question with help of the textbook, then you make notes on the questions and then revise those notes, it helped because it meant he didn’t revise things he already knew.   
“ Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book.” Harris’s voice made him jump, he felt his face heat up from being called up although technically he didn’t know why he blushed, biologically it shouldn’t be possible.   
“ Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?” Stiles whispered, leaning over his desk to the boy.   
“ No.” Danny hissed, Stiles should feel bad because Danny was failing chemistry but the kid would die before Stiles could say the chemical name for Titin.  
“ Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?” He hadn’t smelt her mix of death and life scent that usually cling to the halls like a ghost wandering the halls of its prison.   
“ No.” Danny groaned but the vampire just carried on.   
“ Can I ask you another question?” Stiles   
“ Answer's still no.” Danny sighed heavily, Stiles had to bite back a grin.   
“ Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?”  
“ He wouldn't tell me.” Danny hesitantly said, Stiles could hear the pause of his heartbeat, not a lie but he wasn’t telling the whole truth.   
“ But he's your best friend.” He asked surprised, eyes widening a bit.   
“ One more question…” Stiles began to rub his finger over his thumb nail. The boy grinned widely, how to annoy Danny?   
“ What?” Danny breathed impatiently, Stiles was really getting on his nerves huh?   
“ ...Do you find me attractive?” He asked simply, Stiles of course knew he could be attractive if he drank fresh blood and actually tried but whatever, this was much better. 

Stiles grumbled and sat on the tree line, back to the school. His haze was getting the better of him and he didn’t know what to the, the overwhelming scent of humans was making his head spin. He knew this was the worst of it, the bloodlust, the aching hunger that felt like his body was eating itself despite the amount of food he had that morning. He stared at his phone, thirteen unanswered calls, he had tried calling Scott thirteen times but no such luck, the puppy was useless and love sick, stupid and defenceless, he would get hurt and Stiles wasn’t sure if he could be bothered to help him. He picked up his phone, pressed call and held the thing to his ear.   
“ What?” Scott snapped, Stiles Geld back a snarl.   
“ Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?” Stiles snapped back, his words slipping between human and monster.   
“ Yeah, like, all nine million of them…” Scott sighed! This pup had the nerve to sigh like Stiles was some badgering mother!   
“ Do you have any idea what's going on?” Stiles hissed venomously, his Grim was becoming annoyed, any further and Stiles wouldn’t be able to stop the Grim from snapping Scott’s neck.   
“ Lydia is totally MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted in his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it!” Stiles shouted down the receiver, he didn’t give a fuck it Scott had superhearing, all he was was a supper fucking idiot!   
“ Like what?” Scott whined, That whine sounded so god damn annoying to Stiles’s ears...scrap that, everything was pissing him off, every heavy breath, ever creak, ever sigh from down the phone, he just wanted to scream!   
“ Something!” Stiles snarled, yes he snarled.   
“ Okay, I'll deal with it later.” Scott whispered quickly. Stiles was about to say something but he was cut off by a women.   
“ Left, left, left, left, left-” the line clicked and Stiles felt anger he hadn’t felt in awhile. He roared and punched the closest tree, the Barack snapped and creaked under his fist, the tree crouched in on itself from Stiles’s blow. That voice had been Allison’s..Stiles wanted to kill something. He felt fur grow out of his skin. His bones snapped. Angry bellows became snarling yapps. The fox swished his tail and the pile of clothes and the bag were swallowed up by the shadows. 

Stiles stood in front of Lydia’s house, her’s has been the closest to the woods and he was hungry, so very fucking hungry but some part of his dumb lizard monkey brain reminded him about the photos, he needed to know what she had seen. He stood outside her house in a black woollen turtle neck, black leather gloves, black dress trousers, his usual boots and a black belstaff Milford with red rims on the lapels and cuffs. He slippers his circular red sunglasses into his pocket, ran a finger through his slicked back hair and knocked on the door, the beast within him was aching for human blood and so his aim was to hopefully seduce anyone in the household, take a sip then be on his way. He pressed the doorbell and took a step back, gently slapping his cheeks to bring some colour to them.   
“ Hello?” A woman opened the door, she had long curly red hair and glimmering green eyes. He ignored the American accent, the scent of death was nauseating to him.   
“ Hello, my name is Stiles. I’m here to check up on Lydia and give her her homework since she wasn’t at school today.” He grinned at her, all teeth, he was starving and she looked delicious.   
“ Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you.”  
“ What the hell is a "Stiles?" Lydia slurred from what Stiles assumed was her bedroom.   
“ She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can-you can go in.” The woman smiled awkwardly.   
“ Thanks.” He grinned at her and bit back a laugh when she flinched.   
“ What are you doing here?” Lydia glared at him, her hair knotty and her clothes askew.   
“ I was just making sure you were okay?” Stiles smilled politely at her, even the Grim refused to drink her blood.   
“ Why?” A sharp tongue, good, people with sharp tongues usually were much more exciting to converse with.   
“ Because I was worried about you today. How are you feeling?” Stiles ran his tongue over the back of his teeth. The logical part of his brain was telling him that he needed to know what she was but the dumb hungry monkey lizard brain was telling him he needed to feed and her blood would be good enough.   
“ I feel... fantastic.” She grinned and fell backwards on her bed, giggling like a little girl over a crush.   
“ Oh. What-” Stiles asked a bit surprised, he had never seen Lydia this...this happy before.   
“ I bet you can't say, uh, "I saw Susie sitin' in a shoe-shine shop" ten times fast.” He teased and sat back on his hands, his murderous grin becoming more amused.   
“ saw shuzy-” Lydia blinked blearily, her words slurring together like putty.   
“ I shaw-” oh look at that her slurring was getting worse.  
“ I saw…” Lydia paused, her body stiffened and her face fell into that of horror. She began struggling and shaking as if she was being held back by something.   
“ What?” He perked up, leaning forward to star at her.   
“ Lydia, what did you see?” He asked again, slower this time.   
“ Something…” she sat up and turned to him, she had stopped shaking but she still looked terrified. Whatever she saw was probably the alpha.   
“ Something... like a mountain lion?”  
“ A mountain lion…” Lydia said slowly, tears welling in her eyes.   
“ Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?” He flashed his eyes silver but the drugs were making it hard for him to control her, drugs, bah, waist of time if you ask him.   
“ A mountain lion…” She looked around dazed as if searching for something. He looked around the room and grabbed a teddy bear.   
“ What's this?” He held up the giraffe, waving it slightly to get her attention.   
“ A mountain lion…” Lydia looked up t him innocently and Stiles sighed heavily, fucking drugs.   
“ Okay, you're so drunk…” He chuckled as she made grabby hands for you, he chucked it at her and snorted when she held it close to her chest.   
“ Oh!” He gasped and grabbed her phone, well this could be of some use yes?   
“ Well, I'm gonna... go... Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post-traumatic-stress thing…” he chuckled awkwardly and picked up his discarded gloves.   
“ Mmm... stay…” she giggled and fell to her side on the bed, looking at him through dazed eyes.   
“ M-me? Stay? You want me to stay?” Stiles was shocked, this was permission, the permission his Grim needed.   
“ Yes, please... stay…” She gripped his sleeve sleepily. Stiles gulped and felt his control slip. The Grim knelt on the floor and quickly grabbed her wrist, she struggled in his grasp but she was weak. He pressed his lips to the flesh of her pale wrist, so smooth and soft like a kitten’s fur. He didn’t know why but it reminded him of a summer back when he lived in the south of France, he had been walking back to his villa through the cobblestone streets, a basket of fresh bread and a couple bottles of milk resting in the crook of his elbow, the day had been hot and he had worn a loose white shirt and a big sun hat, he had dried lavender in his grasp from the lavender fields outside of the village which in reality was probably more of a small town, the stone houses had appeared a mix of white and light cream with painted shutters, he remembered holding the brim of his hat while he looked between a gap in the houses, down the hill and he stared at the beautiful turquoise lake with white sand and a beautiful woodland around it. He had turned at the sound of a voice and running past was a beautiful red haired woman with a pretty peach dress with a red sash around her waist, he distinctively remembered the name called out.   
“ Madam Lydia.”   
He remembered the name because he remembered the Kingdom of Lydia, of course this had been over two and half thousand years ago but he remembered it, a beautiful kingdom. 

Stiles fell back with a gasp, blood dripping from his fangs due to the small puncture wounds on her wrist. She grinned sleepily at him but Stiles just stared, every part of him alert, first Diederik and now Lydia?   
“ Please, Jackson…” she said, half asleep.   
“ And... we're done here.” He chuckled bitterly, more because of the memory than anything. He had once lived in 𐎿𐎱𐎼𐎭, better known as Sparda or the Satrapy of Lydia, a beautiful place, unlike any other. Her phone pinged and she reached out blindly groping about and groaning.   
“ You want me to get that?” He grinned and waved the object between his thumb and forefinger, the phone had been in his pockets   
“ It's a text. I don't know how to-” The phone unlocked, no password? Dangerous. He clicked on her photos and pressed on the first video he saw. It mostly consisted of her putting on lipstick and grinning but then the video Lydia screamed and she turned around the camera, running, well it was more like an ungrateful crashing, the alpha broke through the glass doors and jumped upon Jackson’s car. Stiles hissed and quickly sent the video to himself before he slipped her phone back into his pocket.   
“ I’ll be taking this..yeah don’t worry I’ll get it back to you.” He have her one last smile and shit the door behind him. He fished his phone out of his pocket and frantically clicked on Derek’s number, he didn’t notice the tears that were falling, he didn’t notice his body shaking note the pain in his heart. He didn’t realise how much he needed to hear a familiar voice.   
“ Cmon please pick up….please please please...please Derek I-I need you please pick up.” He whispered, choking on a sob as he spoke, fuck did he need to hear Derek’s voice, something family, something steady while he broke down. He didn’t pick up. Stiles ignored that he wasn’t surprised. Stiles ignored the way his heart seemed to sting. He ignored the feeling of being let down.   
“Just...just call me back ‘kay?” He ignored the way his voice wavered. 

“Oh! mr. Stilinski what a surprise!” A Camille voice chimed behind him.   
“ Mr. Whittemore, it’s a pleasure to see you again. It’s been what? A year or so now?” Stiles span around the face the man, a kind smile graced the man’s lips.   
“ Pleass Stiles, the pleasure is mine! I’d say it’s indeed been a year about now. And please, call me David.” The man grinned, Eyes crinkling in the corners, time eventually caught everyone huh?   
“ Time sure does fly huh?” Stiles laughed a polite laugh, a sound reserved for kind interactions like now.   
“ Yes indeed. Now, do tell me why you have blood on the corner of your mouth, not only that why are you out during your haze Mr. Stilinski, this is against the rules.” The man’s grin didn’t fall but his eyes sharpened, a silent threat.   
“ Shit-” He hissed and quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, grumbling at his own carelessness.   
“ Now Stilinski.” The man began but Stiles cut him off.   
“ I’m fucking starving, I need fresh blood..fresh human blood and I can’t fucking get any but if I don’t soon the vampire within me will rear it’s ugly little head and I won’t be able to control it. I’ll snap someone’s god damn neck and drain them dry, probably in front of someone else!”  
“ You’ve never had a problem before? What’s wrong now?” The man asked incredulously, his eyes widening in shock.   
“ I don’t know! This haze had been the worst one in a good two hundred years or so! I need human blood like now! If I don’t then by tomorrow I probably will be feral.” Stiles chewed on his lip as realisation sunk in, he hadn’t thought of this before, so caught up with the alpha and Scott.   
“ Fuck...alright listen. I little birdy told me that tonight some shepherds will be prowling the forest, looking for that feral omega. I’ve also heard they haven’t been following their book, they need to be gone.” The man rubbed the wrist of his skin underneath his watch, looking at Stiles with a look that screamed at him to just shut up.   
“ You want me to pick them off?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, not about the murder but that he was being asked to do it by a Whittemore who were probably the most docile vamp hunters he had met like ever.   
“ It’s a win win, you get your blood and the shepherds will be a few short.” The man pulled at his collar, this was something he wanted to keep off the books huh?   
“ How many is a few?” Stiles rubbed his finger over his thumb nail and flicked the skin, he liked having strong nails.   
“ I’d say a dozen or so.” The man coughed into his hands, a silent pleas   
“ You won’t put this on the records?” Stiles had to make sure, he didn’t want this fucking him up later down the road.   
“ No.” David held out his hand.   
“ Deal.” Stiles took it and gave him a firm handshake. 

Stiles tried to call Derek again but once again it went to voicemail, fucker.   
“Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So, if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great! Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna- ugh! Goodbye.” He shouted down the phone, frustration brimming on the edge, he wanted to scream.   
“ God!” He groaned and threw his phone harshly down on the bed, glaring at the offending object. He fell face first into the mattress, he had moved into the attic not too long after his dad moved back in, he wanted more room and the bedroom ran the span of the whole house. He had painted the walls a smokey grey, hung up fairy lights and LED lights, slapped up his NASA posters and hung up some old oil painting and some newer picture. Each picture was done with a Polaroid and had an explanation of the photo written on it. His mattress was on top of an old crate and the mattress currently had a blood clot red mattress cover on, black duvet cover, black pillows with one stupid wolf plushie that Derek had given him on his birthday years ago, not that he would ever tell anyone he still had it, that was his secret. On the floor he had a traditional Persian rug and a cool floor lamp which lit up the room a cosy orange, he had floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined one wall, filled full of old arse and new arse books, some old statuses, pictures and trinkets, even an old microscope and clock! He had double doors which led onto a tiny balcony where he had a small chair and table with an old telescope and a newer telescope. He had his trunks on the side of the bookshelves and he kept shoes and shit like that in the cupboards under the eaves, he kept his clothes in a fancy sliding wardrobe which his dad had put in for no reason other than that Deucalion had been annoying for like two weeks and his dad wanted to stay as far away as he could from the fucker. Despite this snazzy room he had no en-suite but he did have room for his large arse snake tank where he kept his pride and joy, Chernbog, a beautiful black snake was who was his baby girl, beautiful little beauty boo boo. It was the only pet he kept specifically in his room, the cats roamed and the birds were mostly his dad’s except Stiles’s parrots. He had his old desk with a snazzy old spinny chair which was the only chair in the room, every other seating was either pillows he had gotten from a old Hookah lounges or bean bags which he had gotten from Walmart.   
“ Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight.” Jon sighed, clearly desperate, ah yes, parents night.  
“ ...Depends on how you define "good news." Stiles said hesitantly, looking up at his dad.   
“ I define it as you getting straight-A's with no behavioral issues.” Jon raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused.   
“ ...You might wanna rethink that definition.” He chuckled wearily, so what if he was failing some dumb class.   
“ Enough said.” Jon sighed, walked back down the stairs and shut the door.   
“ Come on, Derek. Where the hell are you?” Stiles muttered and subconsciously reached over and gripped the leather jacket which he may or may not have been keeping over the pillows which he didn't sleep on. He flipped over and looked up straight out the window at the setting sun, it’s reds and yellows bleeding over the sky as if he had been stabbed by his sibling moon..probably in some myth, he would look for it later.

“ Nine-hundred-thousand volts... You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. That's why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret... and, well, maybe we can help each other out…” a woman snorted and leant against the ruins of the staircase, a remote in her hands, probably for controlling the electricity. Stiles was currently sat near the edge of the preserve, his eyes blood red, black veins covering his skin but specially his eyes. He opened up his mouth and let out another click.   
“ Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true.” The women wasn’t too tall, maybe a bit taller than Stiles in her heels, she wore what he assumed was a jacket and perhaps jeans due to how tight they were against her skin. She had a pistol in a holster around her thigh and a crossbow doing over her back, other than her and who he assumed was Derek there was no one else in the ruins.   
“ Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls- we didn't kill her.” She walked towards him and slipped her fingers on the belt holsters of Derek’s jeans, Stiles let out a snarl and he felt his nails turn to long claws, his fangs elongated to show of six sharp teeth that promised a painless death. He felt shadows rub up against his legs as if to calm him for they did not wish of carnage, carnage was a pain to clean up but the Grim did not listen, no, he was too caught up with the fact that bitch was hurting Derek.   
“ You think I'm lying?” She whispered, Stiles long ears twitched and he let out another click, this time her hands were cupping his face, she was awfully close to him and Stiles wanted to rip her head from her shoulders.   
“ Wouldn't be the first time.” Derek muttered.   
“ Tsk, sweetie! Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay?” Kate feigned offence.   
“ We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister.” She spoke harshly and Stiles moved. His legs disappeared into the shadows and he practically glided against the ground, lt was like the ground underneath wasn’t the forest floor but rather ice, he did not move for logs or twigs, the shadows swallowed them up and grew even more, bless the night with a bright moon.   
“ Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks... just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?Aren’t we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is... the Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you! Problem solved, everybody goes home happy.” Lies we’re whispered into Derek’s ears, promises of false truths, the hunters wouldn’t do that, no, they would kill Derek and then the alpha, perhaps even Scott and Stiles would not allow that to happen.   
“ Unless... You don't know who he is either.” She said dumbly, annoyance slipping into her tone and Stiles laughed, it was a horrible sound, like grating violins, demonic one might say. He moved quickly. Claws slashed through hunters throats like soft butter. He didn’t stop. A kick to the head followed with an elbow to a nose.   
“ Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?” She pressed a button and Stiles heard Derek howl. He let out a howl, howling was not only the province of wolves after all. He grabbed the closest human, barely alive. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of their neck and drank like a parched human tumbling from a desert. He drank as much blood as he could, the delicious red syrup filled his mouth like nothing else, fresh and warm, blissfully intoxicating. He drank and drank until the man’s heart ceased beating. 

Out the corner of his eye he spotted a walkie talkie, he picked it up and pressed the red button, holding it close to a gargling woman’s mouth as he slowly dug into the woman’s stomach.   
“ Hear that little shepherd?” His voice was heavily distorted due to the Grim, fresh blood made it more powerful and usually he and the Grim were one but the haze made them separate, like a human and their wolf.   
“ Who are you?” The woman hissed and Stiles scowled when he realised who this was, a hunter who was this close to Derek? Female? Older than Derek? Kate fucking Argent.   
“ Better run along little silver, your colour is fading and surely you shall be thrown away like those before you.” He laughed and grabbed the woman’s stomach below him, he had cut through the skin and now she sat open like a body readying for autopsy.   
“ You’re not a wolf are you? No I know who those are...not the alpha either so what are you?” She questioned but he still heard her panicked breaths, he snorted.   
“ Now Now Kate, no need to be so rude! I must say you are overstepping your boundaries significantly and I must ask you to leave. A shepherd’s blood tastes best when they are on the run.” He chuckled when the line went dead. He let out a click, she was running out of the house, perhaps she knew that he wasn’t just a low vampire, perhaps she knew he was powerful which was highly amusing. Stiles sighed and rolled his neck, relishing in the way it snapped, he needed to get home and do homework, the fresh blood and gotten the Grim to calm down but now his body was going to crash and he needed to be in bed, in comfy clothing, asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, im sorry this took so long. I was searching up the name Lydia for more variants, ended up finding out it was an ancient kingdom, got held up in the search for mythology, yada yada, ended up accidentally creating a plot for reincarnation.
> 
> I’m trying out a new this with the speech marks, does this make it easier with the space before? 
> 
> Also I tried to add more paragraphing so it’s not just walls of text but I fear that’s how it may seem. 
> 
> Next should I try putting more space between the speech marks and the actual text? E.g.:  
> Kaito hummed lowly as he wiped the bloodied knife against the slick black material of his slacks.  
> “That was hardly fair now was it Mr. Wells?”   
> He breathed out the question, his face twisted itself into a viscous grin promising whispers of pain and suffering, this is what you get when you try to fuck over the Yakuza. 
> 
> If I write it like that does it make it easier to read? 
> 
> Also I once again apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes, I wish I could say I would try to fix it but I’m a lazy bum who is also writing like 20 other stories which probably will eventually be publish lol!   
> The fandoms will be:  
> Voltron  
> Teen Wolf  
> DC 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	6. Not a chapter I’m so sorry but if you guys have the time, please do read? Maybe?

Hiya everyone author here!

First of all is like to say thank you for all the support you guys give me, every time I find a comment I go all gooey inside and make sounds akin to a dying seal while wandering around the house like a lost soul! 

Second of all, this is not a post about a hiatus or a discontinue! 

Third, this is about multiple things but the most important/relative to this story is that my updating shan’t brings every Monday as I screwed it up this week and I’ve barely written anything since Wednesday..why? Because I’m lazy- also because I’ve been doing other things! 

What other things you may ask? Well, I have some other stories on the way! 12 other stories to be exact by my main other one I will be posting on is my other Teen Wolf story about Stiles but instead he is an angel, not the type of angel we see who are all holy and peacefully with god, no, not this thot. He gets himself yeeted out of heaven at high speed and ends up in Beacon Hills along the way, sent to go live with an absentee father because he moved to America when Stiles...well, before Stiles was born, his mother dies, yada, yada. 

Anywhos, another thing!  
Now, some of yall may remember my blueberry character who didn’t seem all that important but at 4:00am this morning I decided “you know what? Let’s listen to more Welcome to Nightvale” and let me tell you I’ve been binge listening for the past eight hours! Yes! I do not sleep! 

Anyhow, this blueberry, better know as Alariel in my other story is a Cherubim who is in a more humanoid form because why???? Not??? Technically they don’t even have a gender but he likes the male body because it is easier to lie on his front than on his back! 

What has this got to do with Welcome To Nightvale? Well anyone who has listened to it may have heard of those tall giant wattier who are wandering around the desert? Well Alariel decides that what a great idea it would be to fall in love with one! And they do...then they get married! 

Also, booty shorts is officially the Sheriff’s Secret Police department’s uniform in my books because I saw a post on Pinterest and could pass up the idea! 

My art insta is @cxmille.art and I have to warn you it isn’t very good but I do try, well at least I did but I got fed up with 12 hour long drawings so I settled for like 2 hour dump of sketches...you’ll see! 

Also! Now more to do with this story! As I love each and every one of you who have sat through my atrocious writing and spelling and grammar up until this point. If yall want to share ideas or stuff I’d be super stoked to read them! 

Heck is doesn’t even have to go in the story if yall don’t want it to! I personally know that when I read fanfics I like to plug in some jams and create my own ending to a certain part, feel free to send me those as well! I love to read how others would adapt my ideas! I know it sounds weird but I’m totally up for it!! 

I mean...if any of yall ever wanna draw something and send it to me I’d be super stoked and probably end up printing it out and keeping it in my phone case, probably cry over it a bit because I’d be so blessed- 

Or if yall ever want me to ever write anything for you or if you guys have any suggestions for art (if you like it-) I’d be happy to do some stuff! 

So yeah! 

Just wanna say once again I app reactivate every kudos, every comment, every bookmark, heck every read, I love you all and so yeah!

-Kind Regards  
The Author


	7. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles has a small sensory overload while being pissy at his friends before he ends up being slightly helpful.
> 
> He wants to become one with the moss.

“Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Stay away from Allison. Must stay away from Allison. Just stay away from Allison-”   
Scott muttered, steering away from where Allison sat. 

“Stay away from Jackson. Just stay away from Jackson-”   
he kept on muttering as he steered away from where Jackson was heading, he walked straight towards Stiles instead. 

“Hey, Scott!”   
Lydia beamed, a grin plastered on her face. 

“Oh, come on!”   
Scott groaned and threw his head back. He then took a place opposite Stiles who completely ignored him. 

“Still not talking to me?”   
It had been this way ever since his tumble with Derek, somehow Stiles found out and completely ignored him, for three fucking days Scott had heard nothing from Stiles which he wished had surprised him but honestly he was kinda expecting it. 

“Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?”   
Scott begged, Scott, in all his werewolf glory had slammed straight past the sheriff which caused the poor man to fall over but he had heard nothing more than that, he hoped it was nothing serious since his mother had mentioned anything about Mr. Stilinski. 

“It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big-”   
Scott tried to talk but was cut off by Stiles angrily slamming his flask down, he looked up at the boy who was glaring straight back at him as if Scott had killed his dad! Talk about overkill. 

“You know I feel really bad about it, right?”   
Scott tried again but Stiles simply sneered at him, to Stiles, Scott was being incredibly pathetic. 

“Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and... that I went to Derek for help?”   
The pup sighed and rested his chin on the table, he drummed his fingers against the table and gave Stiles his best puppy eyes. 

“If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But, obviously, I'm not talking to you…”   
why was Stiles being hostile at Derek you may ask? Well, Derek, the high king himself and promised to keep Scott under lock and fucking key but no and where did that lead? His dad having to take a sick leave because he had strained his wrist while trying to break his fall, two broken fingers from how he fell and an incredibly nasty purple bruise that spanned over his dad’s ribs to his knee and Stiles was fucking livid. He chewed on his lip, curiosity got the better of him. 

“...What did he say?”   
Stiles sighed but kept on glaring at Scott. After a long arse explanation in which Stiles finally understood how Jackson felt when Lydia texted him those incredibly long text messages that were mostly pointless. 

“Wh-? He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?”   
Stiles asked slowly, Derek wanted Scott to get angry? Maybe both of the dogs had lost brain cells in their scuffle. 

“Yeah…”   
Scott nodded then whined, the vampire sighed and scratched his cheek, kind now whirring as to how he would get Derek back...maybe he should key his car. 

“All right, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me.”   
Stiles leant back a bit, he rolled his eyes at Scott’s guilty nodding, he looked like a dog that had just eaten all of their treats. 

“I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it.”   
Scott sighed, he began to chew on his spoon and Stiles decidedly ignored it. 

“Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?”  
Stiles asked all Oh Matter Of Factly, he was honestly so done with this werewolf bullshit, it was beginning to piss him off like an itchy bone. 

“I don't know. I don't think he does, either…”  
Scott sighed, again, that sound was beginning to piss him off, he just wanted to scratch at his arms until he got rid of the uncomfortable feeling that was beginning to creep over his heart. 

“Okay. When are you seeing him again?”  
Stiles inwardly cursed as the boy sighed again, fuck that sound was treating at his ears hE DIDN’T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT FUCKING SOUND! 

“He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day.”   
Scott sighed again, fuck he was always sighing, why did he have to sigh, Stiles wanted to scream- 

“When?”  
The vampire managed to ask despite his inner turmoil, fuck why could Scott just shut the fuck up? One more fucking sigh and he would rip that useless blood head from his shoulders. 

“He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work.” Scott didn’t sigh but every breath, every movement, every fucking this Scott did made him feel like ants were crawling under his skin, he wanted to choke. 

“After work. All right. Well, that gives me to the end of the school day, then…”   
Stiles nodded, trying to play the ever caring friend but honestly he just wanted to- shit he couldn’t even mention...he...no…

“To do what?”   
Scott frowned, Stiles couldn’t even mention...he...couldn’t mention Scott.

“To teach you myself.”   
Stiles gave him a withering grin but the pup didn’t realise, Stiles wanted to slit his throat...maybe he should. 

Stiles was currently laying down in a clearing, he didn’t care that it was raining nor did he care that wet leaves were sticking to him as if nature was trying to swallow him into the ground, he could lay here until moss grew over him, he wouldn’t care. He raised his hands to his throat and scratched at it, he had to get something out, he had to get whatever it was out, something uncomfortably disgusting had to get out. He opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. He threw his hands to the side, he took in another deep breath and let out another scream, tears dribbled down his cheeks, he needed to let it out. Stiles screamed and screamed until he couldn’t breathe anymore which was dumb because he didn’t need to breathe but he still did, he didn’t know why. When he caught his breath he started screaming again but now he stood up, he turned his head to the sky and screamed as loud and as hard as he found possible. 

He didn’t know when he stopped scream, he didn’t even register when he crumpled to the forest floor, he didn’t notice his jeans getting soaked even though they would be so uncomfortable later, he didn’t notice the person who stood in the distance. He pounded his first against the mossy ground he didn’t care that his black tar like blood was spilling on the ground, he didn’t give a flying fuck about the pain searing up his arm, if anything he was grateful for it, he felt alive. Shit, he hadn’t felt like this in years, last time he felt like this he went out into the woods, a barrel of blood with him, he half buried the barrel and himself in the ground and slept there for over a two hundred year period, he woke up covered in moss and a rotting barrel next to him..sure he hadn’t exactly planned for two hundred years to go by but fuck did he feel better, maybe he should do it again...no he would not done, some reasonable part of his age old mind told him that now was neither the time nor place, it would be a cold and unforgiving grave and even he did not wish that upon himself. 

“This is not gonna be easy…”  
Scott whimpered as they stood in the Lacrosse field. Stiles had gone from the forest to coach Finstock’s office where he stole a heart rate monitor, this way he could manage Scott’s rage.

“Okay. Now, put this on.”  
He handed over the monster with a stern look, Scott really should pull his finger out his arse. 

“...Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?”   
Way to state the fucking obvious Scott! Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah, I borrowed it.”  
He gave his friend a cheeky grin.

“Stole it.”  
Scott grumbled pointedly as he strapped the monitor on, good chow he can beat up Scott without getting shit for it! 

“Temporarily misappropriated!”  
Stiles countered defensively, no way anyone was gonna give him shit for being sneaky, he liked being sneaky. 

“Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day.”  
He pulled a phone out of his pocket and waved it around, grinning wildly at his friend. 

“Isn't that Coach's phone?”  
Scoff asked warily as if knowing the truth would be worse than not knowing because Coach brought his phone everywhere with him which meant Stiles literally had to take it from under the man’s nose. 

“That...I stole.”  
Stiles said without an ounce of regret, he was very proud of himself. 

“Why?”  
Scott whispered dumbly, god damnit this pup would be the death of him. 

“All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry...Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate.”  
Stiles tapped his chin and tilted his head to the side, being smaller than Scott had advantages like Scott struggled to say no because Stiles was cute. 

“Like The Incredible Hulk?  
Scott smiled a bit although it was pained like he had gone through a beating. 

“Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah.”  
Stiles shrugged and nodded, it was a good way to think about it. 

“No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk!”  
Scott’s grin widened and Stiles could almost see the non existent tail wagging.

“Would you shut up and put the strap on?”  
The vampire grumbled annoyed and gripped the hurling stick tighter, he had found it in a box at home and so his idea? Hurl balls at him until he either shifted or cried.

“This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period…”  
Scott whispered but Stiles ignored him, he took a few steps back and picked up the small bag of sliotars, the fucking things hurt especially while coming at you at 93 mph. 

“All right. You ready?”  
Stiles gave Scott a wide, almost comforting smile. 

“No.”  
Scott whimpered and held his arms up to protect his face. 

“Remember, don’t get angry!”  
Stiles reminded helpfully although it probably annoyed Scott if anything..good.

“I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea.”  
Scott looked at him with large eyes but Stiles didn’t take the bait, no, he was going to get payback for years of teasing for Stiles being smaller and humanly weaker! 

“Just remember Scott, be the cryptid you want to see!”  
Stiles cheered, a sliotar in his grip, he looked happy and heck- he was! 

“Mothman?”  
Scott asked teasingly because he knew mothman was Stiles’s favourite cryptid, there was a story being that actually. 

“No fuck off, I have dibs, I’d stab a bitch for Mothman, he is my husband.” Stiles threw the sliotar into the air, waited for it to get to chest height and then he hit it as hard as he could at the pup. 

“Oh, man. Okay, that one kind of hurt…”  
Scott yelped, rubbing his bicep where the sliotar had made contact, if he were human perhaps it would’ve left a large nasty purple bruise.

“Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.”  
Stiles grinned smugly at his friend who in turn whined like a little bitch. 

“Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face-”  
Stiles could hear Scott muttering to himself.

“AHHH! Son of a bitch!”  
Scott screeched when a ball hit him right in the nose, the vampire could hear the comforting crackle of bones and blood started to gush out of the offending body part. 

“You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.”  
He joked, throwing and catching another sliotar, Scott did not look impressed.

“Wonder why…”  
Scott hissed sarcastically, rubbing his already healed nose.

“Don't get angry.”  
Stiles mocked and hit another one, this time it missed the pup by an inch.

“I'm not getting angry.”  
Scott frustratedly grumbled, watching Stiles with wide weary eyes.

“Stop. Just- can we just hold-”  
Scott tried to speak but Stiles was having too much fun, he forgot how great it felt to be in control, to hold power over someone.

“Scott?”  
Stiles lowered his stick and silently stepped forward towards the werewolf who was now apparently halfway through beta shifting...shit. He almost sighed in relief when the shift slowed down to a stop before it started to reverse, he checked his phone and watched the heartbeat lower down. 

“Scott, you started to change-”  
Stiles spoke clearly with warmth, he wouldn’t admit it but he was impressed and proud! 

“From anger. But it was more than that, it was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt.”  
Scott looked up at him afraid, as if he feared what he was and the vampire felt his heart twinge, he wanted to hug Scott close but he knew that Scott would flinch away involuntary or not.

“No it is anger, then. Derek's right.”  
Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples, he had known Derek was right but he still didn’t want to believe the older wolf, especially after that mangy mutt betrayed his trust like that.

“I can't be around Allison.  
Scott muttered glumly and looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Just because she makes you happy?”  
Stiles raised an eyebrow, that was a stupid reason!

“No... Because she makes me weak.”

“All right. You stay away from her for a few days. You can do that.”  
Stiles tapped his chin, school had been pretty boring and Scott’s moping didn’t help, now Scott was changing after lacrosse and Stiles was being creepy and staring at topless guys without being caught, why? He was horny. Why? He hasn’t had sex in over sixteen years, he never got past making out when he went clubbing.

“But is it a few days, or is it forever?”

“You know, this whole "women make you weak"-thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process.”  
Stiles silently snorted at his joke, he had once been in Sparta, the females there were incredible, he had immense respect for them. 

“Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?”  
Scott looked at Stiles with those stupid puppy eyes, Stiles started to cackle, gripping his sides and bending over. Derek really did look like a stubborn lonely kid who ran away to his tree house then refused to come back- 

“Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing…”  
Stiles teased, wiping the tears from his eyes, that was just too funny.

“I'd rather be dead.”  
Scott hung his head glumly, all pouty and tired.

“All right, you're not gonna end up like Derek, all right? We'll figure it out.”  
He patted his friends back reassuringly, Scott would never be able to pull off the whole lone wolf thing Derek had going on.

“'Kay.”

“Come on. Let's get out of here.”  
Stiles grinned and stood up, grabbing his hurling stick. He rubbed his finger over his thumb nail.

“Something smells terrible in here, anyway.”  
Scott groaned and slung his bad over his shoulder like some heathens

“Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all.”  
Stiles pointed out sarcastically, it smelt like testosterone, BO and ego in here, of course it smelt bad.

“No, it's like something's rotting, or dying.”  
Scott groaned and covered his nose. Stiles turned his nose up to take a sniff but the familiar sound of a wet towel cracking, the slap of a wet towel against skin, the sound of Danny’s screeching then accompanied by.

“What the fuck Jackson!?”  
Then Jackson’s cackle had Stiles giggling like a fool, no matter what anyone said the boy’s locker rooms would be great for Tik Tok.

“It's her.”  
He declared, making a small motion with his hands to insinuate he had cracked the code.

“What do you mean?”  
Scott looked completely helpless, like a locked puppy, pathetic. 

“It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her.”  
Stiles was genuinely trying to push Scott to figure it out himself but his friend was too dumb to figure shit like this out, this fact pained him.

“Okay…”  
Scott turned back to his phone, he was currently rereading ever text message Allison had sent him, it was kinda creepy.

“Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field.”  
Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it Scott wanted to be this dumb then so he it.

“Yeah, I did…”  
Scott nodded, the pup began to kick at the ground and Stiles’s patience was wearing thin. 

“Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then, after the game, in the locker room, you didn't kill her...at least, not like how you were trying to kill me.”  
Stiles saddened a bit, he knew that Scott really liked Allison but it kinda hurt that the pup could hold himself back from Allison but not him apparently, Stiles of course knew that Scott wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on his head because Scott was acting like a freshly born doe, Stiles on the other hand had mastered all of his weird vampire voodoo years ago and therefore was immediately higher up on the mythical strength scale.

“She brings you back, is what I'm saying.”

“No, no, no. But it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her, or-or touching her-”

“No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?”  
Stiles interrupted, he really didn’t wish to know about his friend’s sex life.

“...You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”  
Scott sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, he had the guilty golden retriever look plastered on his face.

“That's fine. Look, back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak..I-I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor.”  
Stiles mumbled, he threaded his fingers together before cracking them, his ADHD was like a monster but he loved it? It was a part of him and he never wanted to get rid of it. 

“You mean, because I love her?”  
Scott titled his head all innocent and sweet but Stiles internally soured, Scott knew nothing of love, Scott could one day love Allison but he didn’t love her right now, not truly. 

“Exactly.”  
Stiles grinned and blasted him some finger guns.

“...Did I just say that?”  
Scott suddenly paused as if the world had stopped.

“Yes, you just said that.”  
Stiles sighed, of course, stupid pup.

“I love her.”  
Scott confirmed and Stiles sneered, Scott didn’t love Allison, he probably really liked her but he had only known her for like three months! 

“That's great! Now, moving on-”  
Stiles tapped his foot impatiently, his patience was at its end. 

“No, no, no, really- I think I'm totally in love with her.”  
Scott’s giddiness wasn’t infectious, it made Stiles’s stomach churn and his heart and bones ache for his long lost love, he missed Diederick dearly. He reached up to the claws around his neck and he fiddled with them a bit, tears welling in his eyes. 

“And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time.”  
He snapped at his friend, barely holding back a sob. He took in a deep shaky breath to calm his heart, fuck, shit he missed Diederick so much. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... Sorry. So, what do I do?”  
Scott gave him a guilty grin and nodded, Stiles almost smiled. 

“ I don't know. Yet.”  
Stiles sighed, he used the claw to gently scratch at the skin over his collarbone, he began to rock from side to side, clearly in the throes of thought. 

“Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?  
Scott whispered alarmed, he shuddered a bit and looked around, it would appear the pup wasn’t as dumb as many would like to believe. 

“Yeah…”  
Stiles sighed, he looked around at the parking lot...parking lot...cars...wait, you can get in trouble for keying cars right because that’s what some wayward soul did to his dad’s car! 

“Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?”  
Scott grumbled, looking straight at his friend bug Stiles’s pout turned into a grin.

“Maybe.”  
Stiles sniggered, he had the perfect idea.

“Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?”  
Scott spoke accusingly but the vampire just gave a shrug. 

“Yeah, definitely. Come on!”  
Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him to the closest car, hidden away from sight just enough so that people wouldn’t be able to see what he was about to do but visible enough that if you were standing in the right spot you could see the damage. 

“What are we doing?”  
Scott whispered angrily and Stiles felt his nail turn into claws, he sighed and let his power slip for a bit, it would be best if everyone forgot what they were about to see. 

“You'll see…”  
Stiles inhaled deeply then exhaled, he turned to Scott and let the magick spin it’s way into his words, he shuffled a bit but his words were ready to speak. 

“Everyone here in this vicinity except for myself will forget my next actions, it will appear that Scott McCall keyed this car instead of I, hear my words and heed them, so mote it be.”   
He had a couple of seconds, not long. He quickly dragged his claws from the boot to the bonnet. 

“Hold on…”  
Stiles whispered and he felt the magick drop, his form clicked back to its human appearance and the world seemed to flow normally again, not like he was watching it through syrup.

“Okay, stand right there. Do you have your keys?”  
Stiles turned Scott around so he couldn’t see the damage, he knew that everyone’s head would feel like it was filled with cotton, he had about a minute's time frame before everyone effectively woke up again. Scott nodded and slowly pulled out his keys. 

“Perfect. Hold 'em up like so.”  
He moved Scott's arm a bit so he looked like he did the damage . Shit, he needed to hurry up. 

“Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?”  
Stiles patted his back before he hurriedly took enough steps back so it didn’t look like he had a part of this.

“Okay…”  
Scott nodded warily, voice just above a whisper, Stiles grinned, this would work well. 

“Just keep holding it right there.”  
Stiles gave him a quick thumbs up before backing up a few more steps, everyone seemed more or less lucid, most were walking around again and talking.

“Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro???”  
Stiles shouted loudly and pointed at Scott. 

“What the hell?”  
A guy yelled and quickly ran over to Scott, the sound of cartilage breaking filled Stiles’s ears and Scott’s pained howl seemed to break everyone else out of their stupor. 

“Ow! My God. Wow.”  
Stiles watched in amusement as a group of boys now stood around Scott, they were punching and kicking him quite badly. 

“Ahh, come on. Stay calm. Stay calm.”  
Stiles crossed his fingers with hope, if this didn’t work then he would have to deal with the wolf and if he was being truthful he kinda didn’t want to.

“Oh, that's not okay. Scott, come on, buddy…”  
He watched as Scott began shifting and his fingers twitched, urging him to just surge forward but he knew Scott still had a chance to calm down. 

“Stop!”  
Harrison shouted and wildly waved his hands, running towards Scott and the boys.

“Hey, stop it right now!”  
Harrison pulled the group apart and shoved the main guy away, Stiles was impressed, mostly in Scott since he hadn’t shifted but also with Harrison, the guy was ballsy. 

“What do you idiots think you're doing?”  
It was then when he noticed it, the sun hit Harrison’s teeth in just the right way, two sharpish fangs sat in the man’s mouth. 

Fuck.

“This is a terrible idea.”  
Stiles breathed, rubbing his temples. He had gotten a text from Scott, asking him to meet the pup outside the school. 

“Yeah, I know.”  
Scott rubbed his arm, looking slightly guilty.

“But we're still gonna do it...?”  
Stiles looked up at his friend, judgment clear as day on his face. 

“Can you think of something better?”  
Scott snapped, growls slipping into his words. Stiles slapped his arm and gave him a sharp look.

“Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away…” he shrugged, it wasn’t like he couldn’t just wait until the problem went away, the alpha would eventually die one day and Stiles would continue to live on but this was Scott, he had this weird arse hero complex. 

“Just make sure we can get inside.”  
Scott hissed, handing him a crowbar...what was he supposed to do with this? Fucking beat the alpha to death? 

“He's here.”  
Scott pinched Stiles’s neck which caused the vampire to shudder, necks were sensitive after all. 

“Where's my boss?”  
Scott snapped at Derek, well Stiles assumed it was Derek, he wasn’t really paying attention.

“He's in the back.”  
Derek grunted and Stiles walked over to his car, peering through the windows.

“Oh, well, he looks comfortable.”  
The vampire retorted sarcastically, Deaton was clearly knocked out and looked like a starter at BDSM had tied him up, yeah that wasn’t going to be fun. 

“Wait-”  
Derek started, watching in confusion and Scott opened the door to the school, Stiles just sighed, the fucker had the keys all along huh? 

“Hey. What are you doing?”  
Derek took a step forward, raising one bushy eyebrow. 

“You said I was linked with the Alpha soooo I'm gonna see if you're right.”  
Scott grinned and pointed his thumb into the school, Stiles immediately caught on and frowned, they are so defiantly gonna die. 

“Okay, one question... What are you gonna do if the Alpha doesn't show up?”  
Stiles leant on the camaro and ignored Derek’s grumble about ruining the paint.

“I don't know.”  
Scott sighed, rubbing his neck.

“And what are you gonna do if he does show up?”

“...I don't know.”  
Scott bleated and flushed red.

“Good plan.”  
The vampire snapped sarcastically, a big fake grin on his face. 

“All right- you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?”  
Scott started and Stiles nodded.

“Right. But, if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?”  
Stiles tilted his head and Derek just watched with annoyance, Stiles still ignored him.

“I hope not…”  
Scott chewed on his lip shyly, idiot.

“Yeah, me, too. All right. All you.”  
Stiles waved his friend off as the boy ran into the school.

“You’re still ignoring me?”   
Derek grumbled and walked over to lean next to him. He gently bumped hips with the vampire but the boy turned his head away. 

“I’m sorry, I truly am...I didn’t know he would get out.”   
Derek whispered, he took Stiles’s hand and began to play with his fingers.

“This little piggy went to market.”  
He wiggles his thumb.

“This little piggy stayed home.”  
Derek wiggled his index finger.

“This little piggy had roast beef.”  
He wiggles his ring finger. Stiles ignored the creeping blush that threatened his cheeks.

“This little piggy had none.”  
Derek wiggles his pinky finger and Stiles tried to pull his hand away, knowing exactly what was coming.

“And this little piggy cried "wee wee wee" all the way home.”  
Derek tickled his palm and Stiles squealed with laughter. He tried to whip his hand out of the man’s grip but to no such luck, the werewolf was strong and if Stiles used his vampire strength he might rip off Derek's whole arm. 

Derek pulled him into a hug and wrapped his arm tightly around Stiles’s waist. Stiles sighed and nuzzled his head into the werewolf’s chest. He gripped the back of the new leather jacket, Stiles still had the one he had kept in his bedroom. 

“You gonna talk to me now or do we need to play coconut crack?”   
Derek’s voice rumbled pleasantly, Stiles wanted to purr, he could feel the vibrations in the man’s chest. 

“Or will I have to beat you at concentration again?”   
Derek gently nuzzled the spot behind Stiles’s ear. The boy gasped and slapped the man’s chest. 

“Excuse you! You never beat me at concentration! I am the concentration master!”   
Stiles gasped in mock offense but it was true although he had a small feeling that Derek just let him win sometimes. 

“Oh? If I remember correctly you never beat me once.”   
The man purred smugly and Stiles glared at him. He took a step back and raised his hands up. 

“Try me, I’ll beat you right here, right now.”   
He glared at his friend who raised his hands to mirror Stiles’s.

“Concentration, 64  
No repeats  
Or hesitation   
I’ll start, then you   
Subject is  
Anything.”  
Stiles sang as he and Derek slapped their hands together at a fast enough pace to make it look complex but it was actually rather easy. 

“Dogs”  
Stiles slapped Derek’s hand with an extra boomf of power, he sniggered as Derek left out a small growl. 

“Cats.”   
Derek grumbled, he slapped Stiles’s hands back, grinning slightly when the boy hissed. 

“Cars.”  
Stiles’s eyes absorbed the surrounding area, searching for what he could say.

“Turtles”   
Derek said proudly and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Leath-”   
The vampire was cut off when a sound akin to a fox shrieking flooded the mostly quiet car park. Derek slapped his hands over his ears and Stiles plugged his own, what was that supposed to be? A strangled cat? 

“You've got to be kidding me.”   
Derek said incredulously and Stiles broke out it giggles, joy filled his heart, Jesus this whole predicament was priceless. 

“Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?”  
Scott panted, a big dopey grin spread across his face. 

“...I...Yeah, technically…”  
Stiles snorted and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing. Derek elbowed him harshly in the ribs which caused Stiles to moan in pain which ended up in a fit of giggles.

“Well, what did it sound like to you?”  
Scott huffed, glaring at the both of them. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot which caused Derek to snigger. 

“Like a cat being choked to death, Scott.”  
Stiles sighed and tried to say with a straight face, he could hear Derek trying to get a hold of himself which made a big grin spread across Stiles’s face. 

“What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?”  
Scott whined, his face flushing red. Derek began to speak but Stiles slapped his stomach, Scott was his friend, his pup, he would be giving the pep talks. 

“Hey, hey. Listen to me- you're calling the Alpha, all right? Be a man. Be a Werewolf, not a Teen Wolf. Be a Werewolf. Do it.”  
Stiles gave him a thumbs up before running off, faster now. 

“Be a mean huh? You saying he isn’t a puppy anymore?”   
Derek grinned smugly, he wrapped his arms around Stiles’s shoulder and rested his chin on the vampire’s head.

“Shut it you...of course he is a puppy but he needed the wake up, he can’t be a puppy forever.”   
Stiles grumbled, it had only occurred to him that he had broken his promise of not talking to Derek again… 

“Well, what are we going to do when the alpha turns up?”  
Derek began to rub circles on his chest, Stiles leant back into the older wolf, eyes closing with pleasure, he loved the attention. 

“What are you going to do when the alpha is killed? You can’t leave the alpha spirit with him or he’ll heal...Scott certainly can’t take it, you’ll have to take it.”   
Stiles felt Derek stiffen and so he raised his hands and began to gently massage Derek’s hands. Stiles had long thin fingers but Derek had a large rough hand, skin worn and scarred from years of running wild. He gently traced the lines with his nails, Derek wasn’t too ticklish unless you got the right spot which was the back of his knees and the crook of his elbow. 

“I...I haven’t thought about it.”   
Derek nuzzled his hair. Stiles didn’t reply, he didn’t need to, Derek knew he would need to take over the alpha and Stiles knew the man would need company, he was only nineteen, almost twenty, he was still young.

A long wolf like howl burst through the speakers and Derek snarled, Stiles instinctively shoved himself up underneath Derek’s chin. It was an animalistic move, to protect Derek’s throat from getting torn, Derek let out a comforting rumble and gently nuzzled the space behind Stiles’s war, the vampire eventually calmed down and slipped out of the wolf’s grip, Scott wouldn’t be happy if he spotted his best friend and Derek being all cozy. 

“I'm gonna kill both of you!”  
Derek whispered furiously, he shot Stiles a glare and the vampire simply shrugged, technically this wasn’t his fault. 

“What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?”  
Derek snapped at Scott as soon as the pup came out. 

“Sorry... I didn't know it would be that loud…”  
Scott whispered meekly, giving Derek a submissive look. 

“Yeah, it was loud... and it was AWESOME!”  
Stiles grinned excitedly, trying to comfort his friend.

“Shut up.”  
Derek sighed irritably and Stiles gave him a smug smile.  
“Don't be such a sour-wolf!”  
Stiles teased mockingly, Derek rolled his eyes at the new nickname. 

“What'd you do with him?”  
Scott puffed out his chest, now that he was closer he could probably smell Derek’s scent all over him. 

“What?”  
Derek raised a bushy eyebrow in question before it clicked, Scott was still trying to kidnap Stiles for his pack but the puppy was too late, Stiles was a part of the Hale pack. 

“I didn't do anything…”  
Derek grinned viscously, he stood close to Stiles, practically trying to absorb the poor vampire who, if anything, looked a bit offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m sorry this took so long, I got sidetracked reading Iwaoi then I started writing then I eventually finished this!
> 
> 2\. I tried out a new writing system! Is this better?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own teen wolf. Probably should say that huh?


End file.
